


Rabbithole-lic

by rabbithole_lic



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, Graphic Description of Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbithole_lic/pseuds/rabbithole_lic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>이 프로젝트는 그룹 릴레이로, 계란 님→모연 님→청하지연 님→싣 님의 순서로 연재됩니다. 알렉스 님과 eM 님의 순서는 추후에 업데이트 될 예정입니다.</p><p>옴니버스식 릴레이가 아니라 이야기를 이어가는 릴레이이므로 선주자의 작품을 보셔야 후주자의 이야기를 이해하실 수 있습니다. 모든 주자의 블로그에는 해당 편수의 작품이 게시되며, 다른 작가님들의 작품을 포함한 통합 페이지는 참여작가님들의 성인인증 룰에 따라 Ao3 링크로 지원됩니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Author: 계란  
> Beta'd by 싣
> 
> 호빗들은 토끼의 습성에 따른 발정기가 존재하며, 수컷의 냄새를 맡으면 암컷의 발정기가 시작되고 한달 기준 10일에서 15일가량 지속됩니다.
> 
> 설정상의 배경은 호빗: 뜻밖의 여정 직후로, 빌보는 첫 발정기를 맞습니다.

 

5월의 따듯한 햇빛을 받으며 조랑말을 타는 것은 모험이란 것은 힘들고 불편한 것이라는 빌보의 흔들림 없는 확신을 뒤흔들 정도로 확실히 기분 좋은 것이었다. 호빗의 마을에서 멀지 않은 숲을 지나는 동안 따듯한 햇빛은 원정대의 발걸음을 축복하듯이 그들의 위로 아낌없는 햇살을 쏟아 부어주었다. 열두 명의 드워프들은 그것이 에레보르에 쌓여있는 황금의 빛 같다며 왁자지껄하게 떠들어 댔지만 빌보는 그 빛이 오후의 홍차나 따듯하게 데운 꿀을 탄 차 같다고 생각하며 일부러 시끌벅적한 드워프들 무리의 뒤쪽으로 떨어져 오후의 햇빛을 마음껏 즐기고는 했다. 그러다 보면 따끈따끈한 조랑말의 잔털이 기분 좋게 그의 발을 간질였고 빌보는 노곤 노곤하게 풀어진 채 무거운 눈을 치켜뜨려고 노력하다가 곧 꾸벅꾸벅 오후의 기분 좋은 낮잠으로 빠져들었다. 

다른 드워프들은 그러한 호빗의 낙천적인 특성을 제법 귀엽게 돌보아 주었지만 딱 한 드워프만은 예외였다. 할아버지의 왕국을 되찾을 거대한 임무를 맡은 가장 중요한 드워프에게 있어서 호빗의 소풍이라도 나온 듯한 낙천적인 태도는 전혀 곱게 보이지 않는 것이었고 빌보가 나른한 오수에 빠져 있노라면 어김없이 가장 크고 용맹한 (조랑)말을 타고 있는 소린의 벼락같은 호통이 내리치는 것이었다. "우리는 소풍을 나온 것이 아니다!" 그럴 때면 불쌍한 호빗은 화들짝 놀라 작은 조랑말의 잔등에서 떨어질 듯 매달렸다가 끙끙거리며 다시 안장 위로 기어올랐고 다른 드워프 무리는 그 꼴을 보고 낄낄거리며 웃어대는 것이 마치 오후의 일과처럼 이어졌다. 

그런 일이 몇 번이고 있고 난 후에 빌보는 소린의 눈을 제대로 바라보지 못할 정도로 불쌍하게 주눅들어 있었으며 그가 조금이라도 가까이 다가오려고만 하면 (가능한 한 티를 내지 않으려고 노력하는 것 같았지만) 슬쩍 말머리를 돌려 비교적 자신에게 친절한 보푸르에게나 간달프에게로 도망가고는 하는 것이었다. 

 

회색의 마법사는 그러한 소린의 상냥하지 않은 면에 대해 몇 번이고 경고했지만 소린에게 있어 호빗은 너무나도 연약하고 귀찮은 존재였고 그 호빗 특유의 낙천적인 면은 사지를 헤치고 나온 전사의 눈에는 영 탐탁지 않아 보였다. 저렇게 팔이 얇아서야, 저렇게 힘이 없는 허리를 하고 있어서야 이 생사를 건 원정에서 살아남을 수 있을 리가 없다. 거기에 일단 출발한 이상 그들은 그를 계속 신경 써야 했고 낙오가 생기면 여정은 지체될 수밖에 없었다. 호빗이 제대로 여정에 따라오지 못해 일정이 조금이라도 늦춰진다 싶으면 그는 숨기지 않고 차가운 얼음처럼 서늘한 시선으로 짜증스럽게 그를 응시했다. 따듯한 벽난로 앞에서 차나 마시며 한가롭게 살아갈 일이지, 왜 이런 힘들고 거친 여정에 따라와서는 사서 고생을 하느냔 말인가.

그를 바라보고 있을 때마다 높은 확률로 성이 남에도 불구하고 소린은 원정 내내 그 작고 불쌍한 하플링에게서 눈을 뗄 수가 없었다. 일부러 안전을 이유로 그를 시선이 닿는 안에 두고 바라보았고 그럴 때마다 원정대의 주변을 경계하는 것을 소홀히 하는 중대한 실수를 저지르게 되는 것을 알았지만 소린은 눈길이 그리로 달려가는 것을 막지 못했고 마음 또한 그러했다. 

호빗은 보통 잘 먹고, 잘 웃고, 잘 놀랐다. 킬리와 필리의 작은 장난에도, 농담처럼 하는 겁주는 말에도 금방 놀라 작은 얼굴에 두려움의 기색이 깔렸고 맛없는 보푸르의 잡탕 스튜에도 감사함을 표시할 줄 알았다. 몇 번이고 자신을 태운 조랑말에게 몰래 제 몫의 과일을 건네거나 긴 갈기를 쓰다듬어 주며 조잘조잘 떠들기도 했다. 또 시골에서 일생을 살아 느긋하고 나약한가 싶으면 또 제법 강단이 있고 까칠한 면도 있었다. 

 

이를테면 자신을 아조그의 손에서 구해낸 것도 그러했다. 몸집은 원정대 중에 가장 작고 근육은 있는지도 모르는 몰캉한 팔에 칼은 쓸 줄도 모르는 주제에 달려와서는 제 몸집의 두 배는 될법한 더러운 오크 앞에 맞서서 그를 구해냈다. 자신의 앞을 막아서던 작은 등을 떠올리면 소린은 무언가가 복잡하게 머릿속에서 얽히고설켜 엉망이 되는 느낌을 받았다. 

죽음에서 살아난 그 순간엔 넘쳐 오르는 감정을 참지 못하고 그를 끌어안았으나 나중에 정신이 든 후 그는 절대로 그래서는 안 되었다는 것을 깨달았다. 품 안에 안기던 그의 몸은 매우 작았다. 자신의 두꺼운 손으로 한 손에 잡을 수도 있을 것 같은 팔은 조금만 더 힘을 줬다면 부러졌을지도 몰랐다. 아직도 품 안의 감촉이 사라지지 않아 소린은 원정 중 말을 타면서도 조심스레 힘세고 단단한 그의 손을 내려다보며 그의 감촉을 떠올렸다. 그럴 때면 놀랍게도 쇠나 정 그리고 무기를 잡는데 익숙한 그의 강하고 단단한 손이 파르르 떨리며 저릿하게 아파왔다. 커다란 쇳조각이 손바닥 가운데에 박힌 것 같았다. 

시간이 지날수록 점점 그의 시선은 빌보의 등 뒤에 머무르는 일이 많아졌다. 여정이 계속되며 더러워지고 낡은 옷을 입은 그 작은 등을 보고 있노라면 소린은 천천히 가슴 깊은 곳에서부터 무언가가 요동치는 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 그가 세상에서 가장 현명한 드워프는 아닐지라도 이것이 어떤 감정인지 어떤 이름을 붙여야 하는지는 쉽게 알 수 있었지만, 그는 어깨 위에 짊어진 것이 너무나도 많았다. 산아래 왕국의 적법한 주인으로서 그는 이런 연약한 감정에 푹 빠져 원정을 위험하게 만들 만큼 멍청하지는 않았기 때문에 그 '감정'에 대해서도 드워프들이 주로 장애물에 대처하는 방법대로 했다. 사정없이 두드려 패서 한쪽으로 치워 놓는 것이었다. 

 

어쨌든 빌보가 그를 구해줬다고 하더라도 그는 여전히 대단한 모험가라기에는 무리가 있는 호빗이었다. 

예를 들면 그가 입고 있는 옷만 해도 그렇다. 호빗의 옷은 여행용이라고 할지라도 기본적으로 차가운 비나 눈보라 따위를 피하기에는 너무나도 얇고 부드러운 옷이었다. 섬세한 자수와 깨끗한 색감을 자랑하는 초록색 조끼는 오후 잠깐의 산책이나 옆 마을까지의 마실을 나가기에나 적합하지 몰아치는 눈보라 속에서 혹은 쏟아지는 차가운 비와 새벽이슬 속에서 추위를 견뎌내기 적합한 옷은 절대 아니었던 것이었다. 게다가 며칠이고 제대로 세탁도 하지 못한 상태에서는 색조차 탁해져 원래 무슨 색이었는지 알아낼 수조차 없었다. 

조랑말조차 사라져서 걸어야 하는 여정은 힘들기만 했다. 설상가상으로 어두운 숲을 지나며 원정대 위로 장대 같은 비가 쏟아지자 드워프들은 그들만의 언어로 욕을 지껄이며 후드를 뒤집어썼다. 하지만 언제나 날씨가 좋은 샤이어에서 온 빌보만은 여느 때처럼 불쌍하게도 내리는 비를 몽땅 다 맞으며 어깨를 움츠려야만 했고 내리는 비는 마법사조차 어떻게 할 수 있는 것이 아니듯이 진흙이 잔뜩 묻은 발가락 끝을 얼리며 찾아오는 추위도 어떻게 할 수 있는 것이 아니었다. 

안락한 난롯가에서 차를 홀짝이는 것이 더 어울리는 작은 호빗의 입술은 한차례의 장대비를 맞고 나자 불쌍하게도 파랗게 얼었고 따듯한 털을 자랑하는 발조차 추위에 곱아 들었다. 재주 많고 선량한 손끝마저 빨갛게 얼었음은 당연한 일이었다. 빌보는 손끝을 꼼지락거리면서 좀 더 몸을 웅크려 보려고 했지만 그랬다가는 빗물로 미끄러워진 바닥으로 넘어질 것만 같았다. 시간이 흘러 장대비는 천천히 가랑비로 바뀌었지만 완전히 멈추지는 않았고, 비를 피할 곳도 마땅치 않은 숲 속에서는 멈춰 쉴 수조차 없었다. 지친 원정대는 비 때문에 진창으로 변한 숲길을 매우 천천히 지나갔다. 우울함이 잔뜩 깔린 원정대의 침묵을 깬 것은 빌보의 요란한 기침 소리였다. 

".....프에칭!!"

"하하 보긴스! 방금 그거 기침이야?"

"호빗은 기침도 요상하게 하네."

보통 호빗은 큰 소리를 내는 종족은 아니었기에 그가 낸 소리는 모든 원정대의 시선을 끌기에 충분했다. -놀리지 말라구... 양쪽에서 키득거리는 킬리와 필리 그리고 빌보의 기침 소리로 농담을 시작하며 낄낄대는 드워프들 덕에 빌보의 향수병이 더 깊어졌다. 그리고 슬프게도 그들의 농담은 언제나 드워프어로 펼쳐지는 걸쭉한 욕설과 음담패설로(킬리의 얼굴이 붉어진 것을 보면 확실했다) 이어졌기에 그 말을 알아들을 수 없는 빌보는 뒤에 두고 온 자신의 깨끗한 손수건, 따듯한 난롯가의 흔들의자와 얼마 전 새로 장만해 놓은 향기가 아주 좋았던 허브차를 생각하면서 코를 훌쩍였다. 조금만 더 추웠다가는 이대로 쪼그라들어 없어질 거야, 그렇게 된다면 최소한 이 지긋지긋한 여행에서 도망칠 수는 있겠지.

툭!

그리고 그때 빌보의 어깨 위로 뭔가 무거운 것이 툭, 얹어졌다. 너무나도 놀라 빌보는 하마터면 그대로 진창 위로 미끄러질 뻔했다. 다급하게 고개를 들면 그 오만한 코 밑으로 자신을 언제나와 같은 무표정한 얼굴로 바라보고 있는 소린이 있었다. 저도 모르게 빗물이 다 들어갈 정도로 멍청히 입을 벌리고 그를 바라보던 빌보는 그제서야 어깨 위에 왕족이나 입을 법한 푹신하고 두꺼운 모피가 달린 커다란 망토가 얹어져 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 

"시끄럽다. 떠드느라 경계를 늦추지 마라. "

소린이 그들을 돌아보며 한번 낮은 목소리로 명령하자 원정대는 즉시 웃음을 거두고 진지한 얼굴로 주변을 경계하며 걷기 시작했다. 빌보는 소린이 자신을 위해서 그런 말을 했다는 끔찍할 정도로 거대한 착각을 하고 있다는 것을 인식하며 소린이 제 어깨 위에 얹어놓은 망토의 자락을 잡았다. 

"...이건...... 제가 입기에는 커요, 바닥에 끌려서 진흙으로 더러워질 거예요."

"..... 상관없다."

"진흙이 묻으면 지우기도 귀찮을 텐데."

내리는 비를 그대로 맞고 있는 소린을 보며 당황해 말하자 소린은 말없이 망토를 끌어당겨 빌보의 젖은 머리를 거대한 모피 밑으로 집어넣어 버렸다. 아푸푸, 거친 손놀림에 모피의 털이 입으로 들어간 빌보가 입술을 내밀며 괴로워하니 소린은 잠시 그를 바라보다가 금방 시선을 거두고는 걸음을 휙 돌려 사라져 버렸다. 빌보는 이 일련의 친근한 행동을 어떻게 받아들여야 하는지 너무나도 당황하고 있었기 때문에 그가 저만치 가서야 자신이 마땅한 감사 인사도 제대로 하지 못했다는 것을 깨달았다. 

"고, 고마워요!"

다급하게 말하자 내리는 비를 그대로 맞으며 걸어가고 있던 소린은 딱 한 번 걸음을 멈추었다가 다시 뚜벅뚜벅 앞으로 걸어가기 시작했다. 젖어서 좀 더 무거워진 소린의 망토에는 아직도 따듯한 온기가 담뿍 묻어있었고 빌보는 그 온기에 추위에 쪼그라들었던 몸이 천천히 녹아드는 것을 느꼈다. 방수 처리된 망토는 빗방울 하나도 새들어오지 않았고 빌보는 다급하게 발을 움직였다. 걸음이 늦춰져 혼자 떨어지면 위험할 것이다.  
망토 안에는 소린의 남성적인 향기가 담뿍 배어 있었고 걸음을 걸을 때마다 더 짙어지는 것 같았다. 빌보는 그 안에 섞여 있는 드워프들이 선호하는 씁쓸하고 강한 담배의 향기와 소린 그만이 가지고 있는 고유의 향기를 구분해 낼 수 있었다. 그의 향기와 그 안에 섞인 담배 향기를 가늠하며 빌보는 조심스럽게 그의 망토가 땅에 끌리지 않게 자락을 휘어잡고 걸음을 걸었다. 

비록 그는 한 번도 뒤를 돌아보지는 않았지만 빌보는 숲 속을 걷는 내내 비에 잔뜩 젖은 소린의 무뚝뚝한 등에서 시선을 뗄 수 없었다. 

 

 

  
비 오는 숲 속의 진흙탕을 묵묵히 걸어가던 원정대는 결국 질척한 바닥 위에서라도 야영하며 휴식을 취하기로 했다. 다행인 것은 앞서 걷던 소린이 그나마 비를 피할만한 거대한 거목을 하나 발견했다는 것이었다. 그 아래에서 원정대는 짐을 풀고 조금의 휴식을 취할 수 있었다. 물론 바닥은 축축하고 장작마저 젖어 불도 제대로 피울 수 없는 데다가 나무에서는 이름을 알 수 없는 벌레들이 툭툭 떨어졌지만 더는 비를 맞지 않아도 된다는 것만 해도 지금의 빌보에겐 큰 위안이었다. 

"모두 떨어지지 마라. 숲 속에 무엇이 있을지도 모르는 일이니까. "

소린이 명령했고 드워프들은 하나 둘 축축한 바닥에 주저앉아 푹 젖어 버린 등짐에서 역시 젖은 담배나 음식들을 꺼내며 욕지거리를 지껄였다. 유일하게 간달프만이 평화롭게 거대한 거목에 기대 앉아 긴 담뱃대로 연기를 피워 내고 있었고 빌보는 이러한 장대비 속에서도 그의 담배만이 젖지 않은 게 그의 운이 좋아서인지, 아니면 그가 모종의 마법을 쓴 것 때문인지 궁금해졌다. 

그들이 비를 피하고 있는 거목 옆에는 작은 호수가 물안개를 뿜어내며 신비로운 분위기를 자아내고 있었는데 빌보는 저도 모르게 옆에 서서 호수를 감상하고 있는 보푸르에게 요정이라도 나올 것 같은 아름다운 호수라는 말을 했다가. 소린의 찌르는듯한 시선을 받아야 했다. 이 이상 더 미움을 사면 어쩌자는 거야 빌보 배긴스, 스스로를 자책하며 빌보는 얼른 수통을 채우겠다며 깨끗한 호숫가로 달려갔다. 

수통에 맑은 물을 채우고 있는 와중에도 아직도 어깨에 둘러있는 부드러운 모피를 만지작거리며 빌보는 대체 어떤 타이밍에 그에게 다시 망토를 돌려줘야 하는 지를 고민 중이었다. 몇 번이고 홀딱 젖은 채 걷고 있는 그에게 저기!, 소린!, 이거!, 등등의 말을 외쳤지만 드워프들은 귀도 원래 좋지 않은지, 혹은 제 목소리가 너무 작았는지 그럴 때마다 소린은 그의 목소리를 듣지 못했는지 앞으로 훌쩍 걸어가 버리는 것이었다. 게다가 빌보가 소린의 모피를 두르고 걷고 있음을 발견한 드워프들의 표정이란..! 그들은 물론 가장 과묵한 종족은 아니었지만 그래도 아주 멍청한 종족은 아니었기에 현명하게도 소린의 앞에서 그의 망토의 행방을 묻는 어리석은 짓은 하지 않았고 덕분에 빌보는 마치 투명망토를 두른 것 같은 느낌으로 지금까지 행군해 올 수 있었다. 

"프에칭..!"

소린의 푹신한 망토를 걸쳤음에도 빌보는 감기의 마수에서는 벗어날 수 없었다. 비를 쫄딱 맞고 난 이후부터 이상하게 온몸에 열이 나고 자꾸 목구멍도 간질간질한 것이 기분이 영 좋지 않다. 게다가 야영지로 가까이 갈수록 스튜의 냄새가 나는데도 전혀 입맛이 당기지 않았다. 지금 보푸르가 끓이고 있는 특제 잡탕스튜에는 특별히 어제 잡은 야들야들한 토끼고기가 들어갔던 것을 생각하면 아쉬운 일이었지만 오늘은 저녁을 고사해야 할 것만 같았다. 

"어어, 어서 와 빌보. 봄부르가 네 몫을 노리기 전에 어서 받으라고. 어허, 그만해 봄부르 넌 충분히 먹었어"

"...제 몫은 그에게 주세요, 난 오늘 배가 고프지 않아요."

빌보에게 스튜그릇을 내밀고 있던 보푸르를 필두로 원정대가 얼마나 얼빠진 얼굴을 했는지는 불을 보듯 뻔한 일이었다. 심지어 소린 조차 그릇을 내려두고 배가 고프지 않다는 말을 한 빌보를 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 아마도 그들이 본 최초의 저녁 식사를 거절한 호빗이 된 빌보는 그저 어깨를 으쓱해 보이고는 한쪽에 피워둔 모닥불 앞에 무릎을 끌어당겨 앉고는 우울한 얼굴로 사그라져가는 모닥불을 바라보았다. 

감기에 걸린 게 분명해, 빌보는 코를 훌쩍이며 불씨를 뒤적였지만 젖은 장작은 불을 피우기는커녕 매운 연기만을 피워 올리며 그를 괴롭게 했다. 사실 불씨를 살리거나 부싯돌도 없이 불을 붙이는 것은 빌보의 전공이 아니었다. 빌보는 그저 조금 우울한 얼굴로 앉아서는 소린의 망토 끝자락에 들러붙은 진흙을 만지작거렸다.

시간이 지날수록 불씨는 더 사그라졌지만 빌보의 몸에서는 열이 들끓었다. 아, 심하게 앓을 것 같아. 점점 눈이 감기고 열로 인해 볼이 붉게 달아올랐다. 희미한 시야로 옆으로 다가온 단단한 팔이 불씨를 뒤적이다 금세 솜씨 좋게 그의 앞의 불씨를 살려 놓았고 빌보는 온몸에 따듯한 열기가 퍼지는 것을 느끼며 천천히 달콤한 잠으로 빠져들었다. 

 

  
그동안 적당한 휴식을 취해주지 못했던 것 때문인지, 빌보는 꿈도 꾸지 않고 깊은 잠으로 빠져들었고 그래서 그가 일어났을 때는 벌써 차가운 어둠이 짙게 깔려 있었다. 아무리 야영을 하며 노숙을 하는 데에 익숙해졌다고 하더라도 이렇게 밤 한가운데에 찾아오는 차가운 어둠은 질색이다. 빌보는 몸을 웅크려 어느새 커다랗게 살아있는 모닥불의 불빛으로 좀 더 가까이 가 앉았다.  
본격적으로 뭔가가 이상함을 느낀 건 바로 그때였다. 여전히 커다란 글로인의 코 고는 소리를 들으며 조심조심 일어나려고 한 순간 허리에서 뭔가가 쿡쿡 쑤시는 듯한 느낌에 빌보는 다시 바닥으로 주저앉았다. 언제 깔아 두었는지 모포가 두툼하게 깔려 있던 바닥으로 다시 주저앉으며 빌보는 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 몸살인가? 몸 전체가 쿡쿡 쑤시고 이상하게 하늘이 핑핑 도는 것 같았다. 

감기에 걸려도 정말 호되게 걸린 게 분명했다. 빌보의 50년 인생에서 이렇게 일어나지도 못할 만큼 머리가 핑핑 도는 감기에 걸린 것은 처음이다. 다리에 힘이 들어가지도 않아 빌보는 몇 번이고 힘을 주고 나서야 제대로 일어나 앉을 수 있었다. 차가운 밤 공기가 뜨겁게 달아오른 볼을 식히려 들어도 볼 위는 용광로처럼 들끓었다. 

빌보는 생애 처음 느껴보는 그야말로 온몸이 녹아 녹진녹진한 커스터드 크림처럼 되어버리는 감각에 정신을 차릴 수가 없었다. 차가운 물이 필요해, 그나마 머릿속에 조금 남아있던 이성이 명령했고 빌보는 거기에 다른 생각을 더 할 수 없었기 때문에 거의 네발로 기어 천천히 고목 옆의 호수로 향했다. 그 와중에 바닥에 누군가가 잠든 빌보의 위로 곱게 덮어준 커다란 모피가 달린 망토가 떨어졌지만 지금 빌보의 눈에는 보이지 않았다.

 

 

빌보는 다른 원정대를 깨우지 않기 위해서 거의 그들의 반대편 호숫가로 가서야 조금 진정한 채 잔잔한 호수를 바라보았다. 차가운 물안개가 달아오른 볼을 식히듯 어루만졌고 빌보는 더 이상 잴 것도 없이 그 부드러운 손길에 몸을 맡겼다. 습기가 섞인 시원한 호숫가의 공기를 즐기던 빌보는 문득 자신의 몸에서 어떤 콤콤하고 그윽한 냄새가 풍기고 있다는 것을 깨달았고 그 냄새가 무엇인지 궁금해지기 시작했다. 조그맣고 동그란 코는 냄새 맡는 데에 재주는 없었지만 어떻게든 자기 몫은 해낼 만했다. 작은 코는 킁킁대면서 팔뚝의 냄새를 맡았고 자신의 팔에서 빌보는 소린의 담배, 그리고 좀 더 깊고 묵직한 그의 남성적인 향취를 맡을 수 있었다. 그리고 그것이 아까 그가 빌려준 모피 때문이었고 그 때문에 그의 냄새가 자신의 몸에 배었음을 깨닫자 갑자기 심장에서 뜨거운 피가 확 빠져나오는 듯한 기분이 들었다. 

소린의 향기가 자신에게 배어있었다. 커다랗고 건장한 수컷의 향기가 그의 몸에 속속들이 배어 있다는 사실에 빌보는 소름이 돋는 것을 느끼고 어깨를 움츠렸다. 무엇인가가 시작되고 있었고 빌보는 그것이 두려웠다. 

빌보가 두려워하든 혹은 그렇지 않든 몸의 상황은 착실히 순서를 밟아 나가고 있었다. 조금 전 그의 심장에서 빠져나온 그 특출나게 뜨거운 피에는 분명 다른 것이 섞여 있었음이 분명했다. 피들은 재빠르게 온몸의 혈관으로 퍼져서 흡사 독처럼 그의 몸을 잠식하고 곳곳에 작용했다. 아... 빌보는 낮게 신음하며 눈을 감았다. 더 이상 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 말하기도 부끄러운 곳에서부터 자꾸만 열기가 치고 올라왔고 몸에서는 뜨거운 열에 들큰히 녹은 설탕 같은 냄새가 뿜어져 나오는 것을 인식할 수 있었다. 심지어 그 향취를 풍기고 있는 자신의 코에도 느껴질 정도라면 상당히 강한 냄새일 것이 분명했다. 

물론 첫 경험이 더 강렬한 게 일반적이지만 그것을 몇 번 겪어본 성인 호빗이었다면 그것이 성인이 된 후로 찾아오는 어떤 귀찮은 시기의 전조라는 것을 깨닫고 차가운 샤워나 아니면 뜨거운 수음, 혹은 예쁘고 동글동글한 귀여운 아내와의 동침으로 그것을 해결해 버렸겠지만 빌보는 아직 이 '시기'를 겪어 본 적이 없었기 때문에 무엇 때문에 자신의 몸이 들끓는지를 알 수가 없었다. 단지 이 열렬하게 뜨거운 느낌을 불러일으킨 모피의 주인인 소린을 떠올릴 뿐이었다. 

그는 소린의 손가락이 커다란 모피를 휘어잡아 그에게 걸치던 순간을 기억했다. 두껍고 굳은살이 박힌 전사의 손가락은 제 손가락과 완전히 달랐다, 아마도 그의 손가락 하나를 문다면 입안에 가득 찰 거야, 저도 모르게 빌보는 입안에 가늘고 부드러운 제 손가락을 넣었다. 세 개 정도를 모아 넣어야 그의 손가락과 비슷한 크기가 되겠지, 미끈하게 녹아있는 입안을 손가락으로 휘젓자 그의 몸은 점점 달떠 갔고 축축하게 속옷이 젖어 오기 시작했다. 이게, 이게 대체 뭐야, 헐떡이며 허벅지를 움츠리자 민감하게 달아오른 뜨거운 허벅지끼리 비벼지는 감각이 그의 뇌를 녹여 버렸다. 그리고 빌보는 도무지 버틸 수가 없어 차가운 밤이슬이 맺힌 풀밭 위로 쓰러지듯이 볼을 대고 누웠다. 엉덩이만 치켜 올린 아주 우스운 자세였지만 거기서 더는 움직일 힘이 나지 않았다. 하아, 하아, 거친 숨이 작고 조그만 입술에서 비어져 나왔고 칠칠 맞게도 입가에서는 투명한 침도 흘렀지만, 그것을 훔쳐낼 힘도 없이 빌보는 애꿎은 들풀을 쥐어뜯고 상처 입은 토끼처럼 헐떡이며 허벅지를 떨었다. 온 숲에 단내가 진동할 것만 같았다. 

보통 호빗이었다면 자신이 위험에 노출되었음을 깨닫고 이성적으로 물속으로 뛰어들어 몸을 진정시키던가 아니면 얼른 수음을 해서 열을 가라앉히고 체취를 지웠겠지만 빌보는 이럴 때 어떻게 대처해야 하는지 배운 적이 없었다. 그의 부모님의 명예를 걸고 말하자면 빌보가 조실부모하여 그들이 빌보에게 제대로 된 대처법을 가르쳐 줄 수 없었음은 전혀 그들의 책임이 아니었다. 오히려 그들의 책임이라면 호빗 중에서도 가장 순수하고 혈통 좋은 피를 그에게 물려준 것이었다.

빌보의 어머니 되시는 벨라도나 툭 여사는 괴팍하기로 소문 높은 툭 집안의 혈기왕성한 아가씨였지만 그녀는 비교적 일찍 결혼하는 호빗의 혼기를 한참 넘긴 나이에도 매달 세건 이상의 청혼을 받다가 결국 가장 인망 좋고 부자인 붕고 배긴스의 청혼을 받아들인 것으로 유명했다. 그녀가 그럴 수 있었던 것은 물론 그녀 자신의 매력도 상당했지만, 툭 집안의 괴짜 기질과 같이 내려오는 다산체질도 한몫을 거들었다.

툭 집안의 여인들은 하나같이 다산하기로 유명했으며 그것은 아이를 좋아하는 호빗들에게 있어서는 꽤나 큰 메리트였다. 그리고 마찬가지로 남자들도 유명했다. 예를 들어 빌보의 선조가 되시는 툭은 물론 말을 탈 수 있을 만큼 큰 것으로 유명했지만 큰 것은 그것뿐이 아닌 걸로도 유명했다. 물론 그러한 다산체질의 이유는 남들보다 조금 더 강렬한 발정기와 조금 더 강렬한 욕망이었고 그런 점은 호빗들 사이에서 그리 떠받들어지는 미덕은 아니었으나 남자 호빗들은 매력이 넘치는데다가 축복받은 핏줄을 타고난 그녀를 거부할 수가 없었다. 

그렇다고 그런 그녀를 아내로 맞은 붕고 배긴스가 평범했다는 소리는 아니었다. 붕고 배긴스도 건너편집 숟가락 개수도 다 알만큼 서로가 친밀하다는 호빗 마을에서 인망 좋고 성격 좋으며 또한 집안 좋은 젊은이로 유명했다. 또 한가지 유명한 것은 배긴스 집안 또한 툭 집안과 견줄만한 발정기를 가지고 있다는 것이었다. 평소에는 인망 좋고 서글하게 웃는 젊은 호빗인 붕고 배긴스가 그 시기에는 어떤 야수로 변할까 하는 의문은 호빗 아가씨들 사이에서는 이미 유명한 것이었다. 그 증거처럼 배긴스 일족은 호빗치고는 대단한 부를 가지고 있었는데 누구나 그 부가 '많은' 자식들이 다 같이 근면하게 일한 데서 비롯한 것이라는 것 정도는 알고 있었다. 

물론 슬프게도 두 명 다 일찍 생을 마감하여 슬하에 빌보 배긴스라는 외아들 하나만 두고 저세상으로 떠나 버렸지만 두 호빗의 결혼식에 다른 호빗들이 더러 저 집의 아기방이 몇 개나 필요할까를 내기로 걸었던 것은 사실이었다. 그리고 그 내기는 아무도 한 개에 돈을 걸지 않은 덕에 승자 없이 끝나버렸다. 그래서 빌보는 두 명이 남긴 부유한 재산과 가장 커다란 호빗 굴의 주인이기도 하면서 두 집안이 만나 가장 좋은 핏줄을 물려준 기적적인 아이이기도 했던 것이다. 아마도 그의 반쪽이 툭이지만 않았더라면 그는 벌써 아이를 셋쯤은 낳고 샤이어의 굴에 네 번째 아이를 위한 놀이방을 만들며 지내고 있었을 것이었다. 

그랬어야 할 빌보가 이런 풀숲에서 혼자 달아오른 몸을 어쩌지 못하고 덜덜 떨고 있다니 혼기를 채운 호빗들이 알면 안타까워할 일이었지만 지금은 아무도 그를 도와줄 수 있는 사람이 없었던 고로 빌보는 더 이상 참을 수가 없었다. 머리는 곤죽이 되어버린 것 같이 뜨거웠고 아랫도리에서는 축축한 것이 흘러나와 미끈하게 회음부를 적시고 있었다. 참을 수가 없어. 빌보는 멍한 머리로 그렇게 생각하며 낡은 허리띠를 풀고 얇은 바지를 내렸다. 정념의 향기가 그의 코까지 확 끼치는 바람에 그는 죽을 만큼 부끄러워졌지만 드러난 허벅지에 시원한 공기가 어리자 이상하게 심장이 뛰기 시작했다. 

그의 허벅지는 스스로 낸 질척한 액으로 엉망이었다. 평생 고생다운 고생을 해보지 않은 뽀얀 허벅지가 달빛 아래 드러났고 빌보는 그 달빛이 자신을 애무하기라도 한다는 듯이 길게 흐느끼며 풀잎을 휘어잡았다. 이곳이 원정대가 누워있는 곳에서 그리 멀지 않은 곳이라는 사실도 다 잊은 채 서툰 손이 천천히 바지춤으로 향했다. 잠시 손이 망설였으나 이내 그의 옷깃에 깊게 밴 남자의 향기가 그를 부추겼다. 그리고 빌보는 다급하게 바지춤을 헤치고 딱딱하게 굳어져 버린 자신의 것을 꼭 잡고 견디기 힘든 열정에 신음하며 울었다. 

"흐읏... 안돼, 아..!"

이미 눈 밑이 짓무를 정도로 눈물이 흐르고 있었는데, 단단하게 발기한 것에 살갗이 닿자 새로운 눈물은 한 번 더 왈칵 비어져 나왔다. 빌보는 자신의 것을 쓰다듬으면서 엉덩이를 움찔거렸다. 어떻게 해서든 그의 단단한 손가락과 뜨거운 품 그리고 그의 차가운 시선을 떠올리지 않으려고 노력했지만, 여전히 그의 머릿속의 망상에서는 소린의 굵고 단단한 남자의 손가락이 그의 작은 손대신 애처로울 정도로 서 있는 것을 문질러 주고 있었다. 싫어, 안돼... 빌보는 신음하며 저주스러울 정도로 음란한 머릿속을 탓했지만 이미 시작된 상상에는 끝이 없었다. 이번에는 일어날 리가 없어 차마 입에 담을 수도 없는 상상이었다. 그의 상상 속에서 소린은 헐떡이고 있는 빌보를 다정하게 품어 주고 있었다. 

"흐윽...응...소린, "

코끝에 계속 그의 향기가 감돌았고 그럴수록 작은 몸은 달아올라 헐떡였다. 쉰 목소리로 신음하며 그의 이름을 부르던 빌보는 그를 상상해서는 안 된다는 도덕적 책임감과 너를 이렇게 만든 건 모두 그의 탓이니 그를 떠올리며 만족스러워하라는 달콤한 유혹 속에서 흔들리고 있었기 때문에 풀숲을 밟는 커다란 발의 바스락거리는 소리도, 가볍게 으르렁거리는 커다란 짐승의 울음소리도 들을 수가 없었다. 지금 그의 머릿속을 가득 채우고 있는 욕구는 어떻게든 사정하지 않으면 빼낼 수 있는 것이 아니었고, 빌보는 본능에 따라 저도 모르게 엉덩이를 치켜들며 꼼지락거리는 손으로 장난치듯 아래를 만지작거렸다. 

부스럭 부스럭거리는 소리와 함께 풀숲을 헤치고 화등잔만 하게 빛나는 두 눈이 나타났다. 아직도 아랫도리에서 손을 떼지 못하고 헐떡이던 빌보는 그르릉거리는 낮은 울음소리를 내는 짐승의 눈을 알아채고는 화들짝 놀라 거의 구르듯 몸을 피했다. 수풀 속을 헤치고 나온 검고 냄새나는 거대한 와르그가 이빨을 드러내고 으르렁거리면서 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 작은 호빗이 칼도 없이 상대하기에는 와르그는 너무나도 거대했고 또 무서웠다. 어둠 속에서 천천히 그 거대한 야수의 몸체가 드러났다. 그대로 거친 털을 빳빳하게 세우고 빌보를 내려다보던 와르그는 이내 먹잇감에 대한 파악을 마쳤는지 천천히 그에게 다가왔고 빌보는 그 자리에서 돌처럼 굳어 아무것도 하지 못했다.

번들번들한 야수의 눈동자가 그를 노려보고 있었다. 빌보는 그 충혈된 야수의 눈동자에 겁에 질려 딸꾹질하기 시작했을지언정 자신을 바라보며 입맛을 다시는 그 끔찍한 동물에게서 어떻게 해서든 도망가려고 흔들리는 눈으로 주변을 둘러보았지만, 주변은 도망가기에는 너무나도 탁 트인 곳이었다. 물속으로 도망갈까 하는 생각도 해보았으나 이 빌어먹을 괴물이 수영할 줄 모른다고는 단정할 수 없었다. 일단 몸에서 나는 지독한 냄새로 보아 적어도 한 달은 물기를 멀리한 것은 맞는 것 같아 보였지만.

빌보는 조심스럽게 땅을 짚고 일어났다. 그리고는 등 뒤에서 와르그가 으르렁거리는 소리를 무시하려고 노력하며 최대한 빠른 속도로 달렸다. 어떻게 해서든 원정대가 자고 있는 곳으로 가야 했다. 하지만 몇 걸음도 가지 않아 아직도 무릎에 뭉쳐있던 바지가 그의 발목을 잡았고 빌보는 거하게 바닥으로 넘어지며 우당탕탕 굴렀다. 강하게 바닥에 부딪힌 입안에서 쇠 맛이 느껴졌고 머리가 띵해서 잠시 움직일 수가 없었다. 그가 바닥에서 괴로워하고 있는 사이 성이 난 야수는 땅을 박차고 그에게 달려와 크르릉거리는 소리를 내뱉으며 앞발로 가련한 작은 사냥감을 찍어 눌렀다. 등을 꽉 누르는 야수의 커다란 발과 선명하게 느껴지는 거대한 발톱에 작은 빌보는 그만 비명을 지르지도 못하고 길게 신음했다.

사실 이 모든 것은 몇 분도 안 되는 찰나의 순간에 일어난 일들이었지만 빌보에게는 그 찰나가 100년처럼 느껴지는 스릴있는 순간이었다. 물론 일상에는 약간의 스릴이 필요하지만 이 정도 까지는 아니었다. 그의 자그마한 머릿속에 지금까지 그가 살아온 인생이 주마등처럼 지나갔다.

"크르르..."

빌보는 이제 귓가에서 야수의 고양된 으르렁거림과 뜨거운 숨소리를 느낄 수 있었다. 단 한 가지 이상한 것은 그 야수가 왜 자신을 바로 갈기갈기 찢어 제 야식으로 삼지 않느냐는 것이었다. 야수는 빌보를 찍어 누른 채 바닥에 눌려 꼼짝도 못하는 사냥감을 탐색하듯 코를 킁킁거렸으며 발에는 몇 번이고 힘을 줬으면서도 그 치명적인 발톱으로 빌보의 살갗을 찢기는커녕 그를 쿡쿡 찔러 보는 것처럼 굴었다. 

거대한 짐승이 그의 목덜미에 침을 뚝뚝 흘려댔다. 빌보는 이제 그 짐승의 혀가 그의 목덜미를 맛을 보듯 핥고 있는 것을 느꼈다. 맙소사. 이대로 잡아먹으려는 모양이었다. 무지막지한 힘으로 그의 등을 짓누르고 있는 짐승이 이를 드러냈다.

"빌보..!!!"

빌보는 그 순간 그의 이름을 부르는 목소리가 꿈일 거라고 생각했다. 죽기 직전이라, 아버지가 마중을 나오셨을지도 몰라. 하지만 붕고 배긴스의 목소리라기엔 그 목소리는 매우 거칠었고 당황해 있었다. 그리고 빌보는 검은 물체가 눈앞으로 뛰어올라 거대한 짐승의 이마를 한번에 커다란 도끼로 날리는 것을 보고는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 

"뒤에 서라..!"

일격으로 거대한 짐승을 한 방에 뒤로 날려버린 소린이 외쳤다. 그리고 그는 빌보가 한번 숨을 들이쉬기도 전에 그에게 이를 드러내고 있는 그 거대한 짐승에게 달려들었고 날아가 바닥에 박힌 도끼 대신 칼을 뽑아 그 짐승의 머리뼈와 턱뼈를 부수고 마지막으로 발악하며 그의 다리를 물어뜯으려는 야수의 혀를 뽑아낸 다음에야 칼을 내려놓았다. 경련하다 끝끝내 멈춘 짐승의 시체를 바라보며 헐떡이던 그가 이글거리는 시선을 이제 빌보에게로 향했다. 빌보는 거의 목이 졸린듯한 신음소리를 내며 그의 시선에 다리가 풀려 주저앉았고 커다랗고 억센 손이 그의 멱살을 휘어잡아 당겼다. 

"무리에서 떨어지지 말라고 경고하지 않았느냐! " 

거칠게 소리치는 그의 커다란 손에 잡힌 빌보의 작은 어깨는 한 줌 거리도 되지 않았다. 와르그의 피와 살점이 잔뜩 튄 무서운 얼굴은 제쳐놓고서라도 커다란 손이 어깨를 으스러질 듯 쥐고는 자신을 탓하는 목소리에 대답도 하지 못하고 빌보는 그대로 입을 다물어 버렸다. 너무나도 놀라 커다란 눈에 눈물이 잔뜩 고여 있었지만 놀란 그는 눈을 깜박이는 것도 잊었기 때문에 빌보는 차마 눈물을 떨어트리지도 못하고 거의 도살자의 꼴을 한 소린을 올려다보았다. 한편으로 아직 낙천적인 그의 머릿속의 어느 부분은 한가롭게도 그가 이렇게나 화가 난 것은 처음 본다는 생각을 하고 있었다.

점점 어깨를 잡은 손이 강박적으로 조여들었고 빌보는 그 손길에 어깨가 부서질 것 같다는 생각을 하면서도 그를 밀어낼 수가 없었다. 자신을 바라보는 소린의 눈빛은 어둠 속에서도 번들하게 빛났고 격렬한 분노의 눈빛은 격렬한 정욕과 닮은 데가 있었다. 빌보는 저도 모르게 숨을 들이쉬면서 몸을 움츠렸다. 조금 전 제대로 가라앉히지 못한 열기가 들끓어 올라 그를 괴롭혔다. 그리고 그것을 소린에게 들키고 말 거란 생각은 더 그를 궁지로 몰아붙였다. 빌보는 다급하게 그의 시선을 피하며 야수의 발톱에 엉망으로 망쳐진 옷을 휘어잡았다. 희롱당한 아가씨 같은 품세에 소린의 눈매가 더 가늘어졌음은 말할 것도 없었다. 

왜 자신이 이렇게 까지 화가 나는지는 알 수 없었지만 지금은 눈앞에 있는 이 작은 호빗을 잔뜩 저주해도 성이 차지 않을 것 같았다. 심장이 미친 듯이 갈비뼈 밑을 두드리고 있어서 왕자는 아무런 부상도 입지 않았는데도 길게 신음했다. 자신이 조금이라도 더 늦었다면.. -그의 어깨를 휘어잡은 소린의 손이 몇 번 강박적으로 조여 들었다. 한 번 깊은 한숨을 내쉰 왕자는 찢어진 옷을 부여잡고 있는 빌보에게 자신의 커다란 망토를 둘러 입혔다.

"입어라."

도대체 왜 이 조그마한 호빗은 잠시도 가만히 있지를 않고서는 스스로 위험으로 뛰어드는지 알 수가 없었다. 이런 밤중에 제대로 칼도 쥐지 못하는 작은 덩치의 빌보가 무리에서 떨어지는 것은 거의 자살행위와 같았다. 혼자 비칠거리는 몸으로 걸어가는 것을 따라가 보기를 잘했지... 

찢어진 셔츠 사이로 드러난 아이 같은 동그란 어깨가 달빛을 받아 빛났다. 그제서야 방금 전 보았던 장면에 생각이 미친 소린은 저도 모르게 헛숨을 들이 쉬었다. 그는 방금 전 커다란 바위 뒤에서 이 어깨가 한계까지 붉게 달아 오르던 순간을 비겁한 첩자처럼 음습하게 지켜보고 있었다. 욕망이라고는 하나도 모를 것 같은 이 천진한 얼굴로 달게 신음하며 자신의 이름을 부르던 순간을 모두 다 지켜보고 있었다. 

그 순간은 현실 같지 않았다. 어디에선가 코끝을 찌르는 달큰한 냄새가 풍겨왔다. 넋이 나간 채 주변을 둘러보던 소린은 그것이 그의 체취라는 것을 깨닫자마자 부적절하게 흥분했고 그 순간 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉을 뻔했다. 작은 손이 애달프게 자신의 아래를 달래면서 연신 그의 이름을 부르며 애원하고 헐떡였다.

소린, 아, 소린, 제발, 아…!

처음엔 조그맣고 가느다란 목소리라 잘못 들었다고 생각했는데, 연달아 붉게 물든 그 작은 입술이 그를 부르던 순간에 소린은 머리 꼭대기에서부터 발끝까지 번개가 내려치는 듯한 감각을 맛보아야 했다. 생사를 건 싸움에서도 떨리지 않던 숙련된 전사의 손이 채워지지 않는 욕망에 절망해 바르르 떨리던 순간을 기억하며 왕자는 깔깔하게 마른 입술을 핥았다. 그 순간 그를 계속 지켜 보지 않고 자리를 피했던 것은 지금 와서 생각해 봐도 잘한 일이었다. 조금만 더 그곳에 있었다가는 그 자그마한 호빗에게 자신이 무슨 짓을 했을지 짐작도 가지 않았다. 

대체 어떤 이유인지는 몰랐지만 그가 자리를 비운 사이에 그 짐승이 빌보를 바로 잡아먹으려 들지 않았음은 천운이었다. 이 부정한 짐승에게 저주 있으라, 피비린내를 잔뜩 풍기는 더러운 와르그의 시체를 흘끗 바라보던 소린은 그 피비린내 사이에서도 여전히 달큰한 냄새를 뿜어내고 있는 호빗을 노려보았다. 정수리 위의 고불거리는 금색 고수머리가 그가 움직일 때마다 흔들리며 달콤하고 고소한 향기를 뿜어냈다. 생애 처음 맡는 달콤한 향이었다. 그의 목덜미, 정수리 곳곳에서 풍겨 나오고 있는 향은 달콤한 설탕과자의 향 같기도 했고 덜 익은 풋사과의 상큼한 향기 같기도 했다. 소린은 저도 모르게 그의 어깨를 당겨 잡았다. 이상하게도 빌보는 당황하지 않았다. 그저 자신을 천천히 올려다 보았을 뿐이었다. 마치 기다리고 있었다는 듯이.

덫에 걸린 기분 같기도 했고 초대받은 기분 같기도 했다. 왕자는 자신을 바라보는 깊은 바다 같은 그의 눈동자에 까맣게 가라앉은 정념을 읽어내고는 몸을 떨었다. 

"너..."

그는 확신할 수가 없었다. 더러운 것이라고는 아무것도 알지 못할 것 같은 이 눈동자 속에 그만한 정념이 가라앉아있다고 믿기 어려웠다. 하지만 빌보는 자신을 똑바로 응시하고 있었고 그의 눈동자는 두려움으로 흔들릴지언정 의문으로 흐려져 있지는 않았다. 자신을 바라보는 곧은 시선에 소린은 더 이상 참기 힘들어졌다.

"맙소사, 빌보! 소린!! 대체 이게 무슨 일인 겐가!"

왁자지껄한 소리와 함께 한 떼의 드워프와 커다란 마법사가 달려오지만 않았다면 무슨 일이 일어났을지 아무도 알지 못했다. 순간 빌보는 마치 소린이 자신만큼 이 상황을 아쉬워한다는 느낌을 받았지만 금방 머릿속에서 그런 착각을 지워 버렸다. 그가 그럴 리가 없지, -죽을 고비를 넘긴 다리가 흐물흐물하게 풀려 흔들렸다. 저도 모르게 소린의 품에 기댄 자세로 주저앉고 싶은 것을 간신히 버티며 빌보는 다가온 원정대에게 힘없이 손을 들어 보였다. 그리고 그는 자신이 소린 대신 이 상황을 수습해야 하는지, 혹은 그것이 너무 주제넘은 일인지 알 수 없었기 때문에 소린의 얼굴을 올려다 보았지만 어두운 쪽으로 그를 외면한 왕자의 표정에서는 아무것도 읽을 수가 없었다.

빌보는 뭔가 굉장히 나쁜 짓을 해서 벌을 받고 있는 듯한 얼굴로 간달프를 올려다 보며 대충 상황을 설명했다. 밤중에 목이 말라 호숫가로 갔는데 습격을 받았고 일어나있던 소린이 그를 구했다는 얘기였다. 하지만 빌보는 이야기의 내내 간달프의 총명한 두 눈이 자신의 꽉 차있는 물통을 바라보고 있으며 그의 코가 공기 중에서 뭔가를 감지하고 민감하게 실룩거리고 있다는 것을 깨달았다.

“가서 마저 잠이나 자둬라.”

소린이 그때까지도 제 품에 기대서있던 빌보를 거칠게 밀치고 걸음을 옮겼다. 가엾은 빌보는 거의 진흙탕에 코를 박을 뻔 했고 다행히도 그 직전에 간달프의 커다란 손이 그를 받아 안았다. 드워프들은 갑작스러운 소린의 짜증에 당황한 얼굴로 그를 바라보았지만 그의 의중을 알 방법은 없었다. 모두 조용히 야영지로 돌아가는 수 밖에. 빌보도 마법사의 커다랗고 강한 손에서 벗어나 야영지로 돌아가려고 했지만 간달프의 손이 부드럽게 그의 어깨를 잡아왔기 때문에 그는 더 이상 움직일 수가 없었다. 그의 손은 소린처럼 강하지는 않았지만 그보다 더 묵직한 힘이 느껴졌다.

“…우리는 할 이야기가 있겠구나.”

빌보는 대체 이 현명한 마법사가 어디까지 알고 있는지는 몰랐지만 그라면 자신의 몸이 이상해진 이유도 알고 있을 거라는 희망에 그를 올려다 보았다. 아직도 그의 눈에는 물기가 어려있었으며 마법사의 민감한 코에는 달달한 호빗 특유의 살 냄새뿐만이 아닌 다른 향기도 느껴졌다. 조그만 빌보 배긴스가 벌써 그럴 나이던가?

“빌보, 네 생일이 언제였지?”

빌보가 뭐라고 대답을 하려고 했지만 간달프는 대답도 듣지 않을 기세로 뭔가를 웅얼거리고 있었다. 빌보는 희미하게 들리는 소리로 그것이 날짜들과 해를 가리키는 말들이라는 것을 알아냈다. -전 ‘우리’가 할 이야기가 있는 줄 알았는데- 투덜거리는 빌보를 무시하고 잠시 손가락을 헤아리던 간달프는 작은 빌보의 어깨에 걸쳐진 모피를 보고는 이게 자신들만 알고 있어서 될 문제가 아니며 적어도 소린은 알고 있어야 할 문제라는 것을 깨달았다.

 

 

다른 드워프들은 그들이 나누는 대화를 들을 수 없는 호수의 건너편에서 시작된 대화는 약 한 시간 동안이나 계속 되었다. 소린은 가만히 간달프의 말을 듣다가도 격렬히 항의 했으며 또 불안하게 주변을 왔다 갔다 거리기도 했다. 그 가운데 간달프만이 내내 수면처럼 고요한 얼굴로 바위처럼 우뚝 서 소린에게 뭔가를 일러 주었고 소린은 그 말에 잠깐 걸음을 멈췄다가 격렬하게 화를 내기를 반복했다.

빌보는 물안개 사이에서 욕설 같은 소린의 외침을 들었지만 드워프 어는 대부분이 욕설처럼 들렸기 때문에 정말로 그것이 욕설이었는지는 알 수 없는 일이었다. 어쨌든 간달프는 계속 그에게 무언가를 말했으며 빌보는 혹 두 사람이 싸우고 있을지도 모른다는 생각에 죄책감을 떨칠 수가 없었다.

시간이 지날수록 머리가 뎅뎅 울리고 아까의 놀람으로 잠시 잊어버렸던 열이 다시 통통한 볼을 5월의 장미처럼 물들이며 들끓었다. 멍해진 얼굴로 소린의 털 망토를 어떻게든 돌려주려고 돌돌 말아 꼭 끌어안은 채 빌보는 호수 건너편에서 뭔가를 열정적인 어조로 호소하고 있는 왕자를 바라보았다. 자신이 꿈을 꾼 것이 아니라면 방금 전 소린은 자신을 바라보고 있었고 그 차가운 회색 시선은 빌보를 떨게 만들었지만 겁을 먹은 것은 아니었다. 오히려… 방금 전의 열정적인 시선을 떠올리며 빌보는 그의 모피 속으로 잔뜩 붉어진 얼굴을 묻었다. 이번엔 감기 때문이 아니었다.

 

 

“호빗, 일어나라.”

앉은 자세 그대로 잠들어 버렸다니, 분명히 감기 때문일 것이다. 빌보는 그의 모피를 꼭 끌어안은 자세로 콜콜 코까지 골아 가며 잠들어 있다가 그를 부르는 남성적이고 그윽한 목소리에 놀라 고개를 들었다. 그리고 두말할 필요도 없이 그 목소리의 주인은 바로 소린이였다. 그리고 물론 소린은 매우 화가 나 있었고 엄청나게 무서운 얼굴을 하고 있는 중이었다. 물론 보통 빌보는 자고 일어난 다음에 농담을 하는 것을 좋아하지는 않지만 완전히 굳은 그의 얼굴을 보았을 때는 그도 혹시 날 죽일 작정인가요? 하고 물어볼 수밖에 없었다. 그렇지 않고서는 그가 이제는 자신의 이름을 부르지 않는다는 사실에 느낀 잠깐의 절망감을 감출 길이 없었다.

“멍청한 소리 말고 따라와라. 할 일이 있어.”

할 일? 할 일이라는 것이 뭔지는 모르겠지만 분명 끝내주게 힘든 일이리라고 생각하면서 빌보는 돌돌 말아 끌어안고 있던 그의 망토를 내밀었다. 드디어 돌려줄 수 있었다. 얼른 고마웠어요, 라고 덧붙이자 왕자는 그런 그를 잠시 바라 보더니 결국에는 그의 망토를 받아 들고 말았다. 드디어 할 일을 끝낸 것 같은 홀가분함에 빌보는 열이 올라 멍한 머리로도 작게 웃어 보였다. 

 

 

소린은 빌보를 데리고 아직도 축축한 기운이 남아 있는 숲 속을 묵묵히 걸었다. 새벽공기는 조금 차가웠으나 그처럼 건강한 드워프에게 영향을 미칠 정도는 아니었다. 물론 뒤에서 떨고 있는 작은 하플링에게는 어떨지 잘 모르겠지만…. 저도 모르게 그의 안위를 생각하고 있는 자신에게는 이제 넌더리가 났다. 그런 말을 듣고서도 어떻게 이렇게 멍청할 수가 있단 말인가.

방금 전 간달프의 말을 떠올리며 그는 커다란 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 어떻게 그가, 그의 좀도둑이 자신을 이렇게 배신 할 수 있는지, 호빗이라는 종족도 엘프만큼 간교하고 사악한 종족일지도 모른다고 생각하며 소린은 입술을 깨물었다.

간달프의 이야기는 놀라운 것이기도 했지만 그가 원하던 종류의 것은 절대로 아니었다. 세상에 이 음란한 종족에게 저주 있으라, 두린의 수염을 걸고 소린은 저 어린아이 같이 순진무구한 눈동자에서 정욕을 읽을 날이 올 거라고는 절대로 상상조차 하지 못했다. 방금 전 빌보가 자신의 이름을 부르며 달게 울었던 것이 그의 마음과는 전혀 상관없이 그저 몸의 욕구에 관한 일이었다는 사실은 소린의 기분을 상당히 나쁘게 했다.

물론 간달프는 언제나 현명한 마법사들이 그러하듯이 ‘호빗에게는 괴로운 시기가 찾아온다. 정중한 말로 설명하기 힘든 그 시기가 빌보에게도 찾아온 것이 분명하다. 그 시기에 호빗이 뿜어내는 냄새는 매우 달콤하면서도 강력해서 와르그 같은 부정한 짐승도 끌어 당기는 모양이다.’라는 정확한 사실만을 전달했지만 소린은 그가 낙천적인지 비관적인지에 상관없이 모든 상황이 나쁘게 변하는 데에 익숙한 사람이었다. 그가 이해한 사실은 발정기에 이른 빌보 배긴스가 단지 자신의 욕구를 풀어줄 간편하고 손쉬운 상대가 필요했고 운 좋게도 그 자리에 서 있던 자신이 그 상대로 낙점 되었다는 사실 정도였다.

같은 성의 상대에게 그런 상대로 보여졌다는 것은 분명 기분 나쁠 일이었고 그가 화내는 것은 적절했다. 하지만 그는 왜 그것이 누구에게나 향할 수 있는 것이었다는 사실이 더 자신을 절망하게 하는지 이해할 수 없었다. 사실 답은 뻔했다. 멍청하게도 자신은 이 작고 좋은 냄새가 나는 호빗에 절망적일 정도로 홀려있었기 때문에, 겨우 잠깐의 정열을 원했던 시선을 착각하여 정말로 그가 자신을 원한다고 생각했던 것이었다.

소린은 분노에 차서 제자리에서 멈춰 섰다. 그래서 바닥만 보며 묵묵히 그를 따라 오던 빌보는 그만 그의 등에 콧잔등을 쿵, 부딪히고 말았다. 소린은 작고 동그란 코를 문지르면서 자신을 올려다보는 발긋하게 볼이 달아오른 호빗을 내려다 보았다. 이 작은 생물은 끔찍하게 작고 귀여우면서도 손이 닿는 곳마다 부드럽고 좋은 향기를 풍겼다. 거기에 ‘그 시기’이기 때문에 아직도 촉촉하게 젖어있는 눈과 달아오른 볼은 그의 이성을 시험하는 듯 했다. 그래서 소린은 거친 손으로 그의 작은 턱을 움켜 쥐었다. 이 한 손으로도 그의 턱뼈를 으깨버릴 수 있으리라.

“잘 들어라. 좀도둑, 이건 단지 와르그를 더 이상 만나지 않기 위한 예방책일 뿐이다.”

사실은 그렇지 않다는 것을 누구보다 잘 알고 있는 것은 자신이었지만 소린은 제법 거짓말을 잘해냈다.

“와, 와르그를...?”

“그래, 네 몸에서 나는 냄새가 그것들을 끌어당기고 있다.”

안 그래도 겁이 많은 작은 호빗에게 자신이 와르그의 먹이가 될지도 모른다. 그것도 자기 자신의 냄새 때문에, 라는 말은 매우 잘 먹혔다. 빌보는 숲 속에서 바스락거리는 소리에 화들짝 놀라 이제 어둠 속에서 와르그가 튀어나오기라도 할 것 같다는 듯이 주변을 둘러보며 경계했고 소린은 커다랗고 푹신한 제 망토를 아무렇게나 던져서 바닥에 깔았다.

주변을 둘러싼 숲의 어둠 속으로 작은 호빗이 맨발로 도망가는 것을 원하지 않았기 때문에 드워프 왕자는 말을 아꼈다. 그리고는 공포감으로 덜덜 떨리고 있는 작은 입술을 거칠고 두꺼운 엄지 손가락으로 가볍게 쓸었다. 못이 박혀 까끌까끌 한 그의 손가락이 부드러운 입술을 천천히 쓸자 빌보의 의아한 시선이 그를 올려다 보았고 소린은 어슴푸레한 새벽녘의 빛을 받아 잔잔히 빛나는 그 눈동자 속에서 자신의 모습을 찾을 수 있었다. 잔잔한 호빗의 동그란 눈동자 속에 비치는 자신의 얼굴을 바라보는 일은 세상에서 가장 온화한 일인 것 같았고, 방금 전 까지 미친 듯이 화가 나있던 그도 진정시킬 만큼 고요한 일이기도 했다.

간달프는 다른 냄새로 발정기 호빗이 풍기는 달콤한 냄새를 가리는 방법을 권했으며 드워프들의 냄새는 좋은 대안이 되어 줄 수 있을 거라고 권유했다. 단지 소린은 이 작고 달콤한 냄새를 풍기는 호빗을 다른 드워프들과 공유해야 할지도 모른다는 사실이 굉장히 마음에 들지 않았을 뿐이었다.

“정말 끝까지 짐 덩어리군.”

소린은 이 작은 호빗을 대체 어찌해야 하는지에 너무 정신이 팔려서 자신이 그의 가슴을 찢어 놓을 만한 발언을 했다는 것을 눈치 채지 못했다. 입술을 쓰다듬는 너무나도 거친 손가락의 부드러운 움직임에 넋이 나가 있던 빌보가 움찔 몸을 굳혔다. 마음이 아픈데, 이 자리에서 도망가고만 싶은데, 코끝에 민감하게 느껴지는 소린의 남성적인 향기에 허리가 녹아버린 듯이 움직이지 않았다.

잠깐의 잠으로 잊고 있었던 열기가 천천히 되살아났다. 이번에는 바로 눈앞에 그 원인이 있다는 것이 방금 전과 달랐다. 모피에 남아있던 것과는 비교도 안 되는 남자의 향기에 빌보의 머리가 어지러워졌다. 안 되는데, 이러면 소린이 자신을 더 싫어할 텐데, 빌보는 거의 울음 섞인 신음을 뱉어내며 그의 품에서 도망가려고 허리를 틀었다.

그리고 그것은 좋지 않은 선택이었다. 도망가려는 사냥감이 더 투지를 이끌어내는 법이었기에 왕자는 감히 자신의 손안에서 도망가려는 작은 호빗에게 화가 났다. 그전에 이 달콤하고 귀여운 전리품을 다른 이와 나눠야 하는 상상을 한 것도 그의 화에 일조했을 것이었다. 그래, 너는 누구던지 네 욕망을 풀 수 있는 이가 있다면 상관이 없었겠지, 단지 나는 싫을 뿐이고. 그래서 소린은 화를 참지 못하고 그 조그만 것을 꽉 끌어당겨 망토 위로 거칠게 밀어 붙였다.

하마터면 바닥에 턱뼈가 부숴질 뻔 했던 빌보가 겁에 질려 우는 소리를 내자 물론 그의 마음 속에서도 측은함이 솟아올랐지만 그가 자신의 품에서 도망가려고 했다는 사실은 생각보다 더 화가 나는 일이었다.

“너는 언제나 도망가는 일에 재주가 있었지.”

거칠게 그의 어깨를 바닥에 밀어 붙이며 소린이 속삭였다. 음험할 정도로 무서운 목소리에 빌보는 그저 눈을 감아 버렸다. 빌보는 무슨 일이 일어나는지 깨닫지 못하고 소린의 거친 손에 의해 다리를 벌리고 엉덩이를 들어올렸다. 소린… 소린…? 겁에 질린 가는 목소리가 그의 이름을 불러대자 마지막 순간까지 잔인해지지 못한 소린은 그의 머리카락을 쓰다듬었다.

“너를 위해서다.”

거짓은 아니었으나 소린은 거짓말을 한 것처럼 입맛이 썼다.

그는 잠시 빌보가 진정할 때까지 천천히 기다리기로 했다. 하지만 소린에게도 아기새처럼 조그맣고 따듯한 호빗을 품에 넣고 시간을 보내는 일은 그리 나쁜 것은 아니었다. 금색 고수머리를 쓰다듬는 손길에 애정이 어리기 시작하자 빌보는 천천히 고개를 돌려 그를 돌아보려고 애썼지만, 바로 그 순간에 소린이 부드럽게 그의 목덜미에 입맞춰 오기 시작했기 때문에 더 이상 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 목덜미에 까칠한 그의 수염이 닿았고 그리고 그사이에 감춰진 부드러운 입술이 닿았다. 온몸에 소름이 오소소 돋는 듯한 느낌에 빌보는 눈을 감고 발가락을 꼼지락거렸다.

“소린, 간, 간지러워요.”

“쉿, 다른 것들이 듣는다.”

간지럽다고 속살거리는 호빗의 목소리는 어리광을 부리는 것 같기도 했고 연인에게 속삭이는 것 같기도 했다. 이런 것을 다른 이에게 들려주고 싶지 않아서 왕자는 억지로 들어올려진 그의 작고 동그란 엉덩이를 가볍게 때리며 얇은 바지에 싸인 허벅지를 두꺼운 손으로 천천히 쓸어 내렸다. 그 때쯤 그의 호빗은 힘든 여정에 너무나도 말라서 원체 두꺼운 그의 손으로는 작은 배긴스의 허벅지를 한 손에 쥘 수도 있을 것 같았다. 그저 냄새가 묻게만 하는 거야. 자신의 체취를 묻히기만 하면 되는 거야. 제 자신에게 경고하듯 말하며 소린은 천천히 그의 셔츠 속으로 손을 밀어 넣었다.

셔츠 속으로 커다란 손이 들어오자 호빗의 부드러운 몸이 단번에 굳는 것이 느껴졌다. 소린은 자신이 너무 서두르지 않기를 두린에게 빌며 천천히 식은 땀이 배인 부드러운 살을 문질렀다. 그럴 때마다 호빗은 마치 주머니쥐처럼 끽끽거리는 이상한 소리를 냈지만 소린은 멈출 마음이 없었다. 어린아이에게 하듯이 엎드린 호빗의 등을 천천히 문지르면서 바들바들 떨리는 금색 고수머리를 바라보던 그는 충동적으로 그의 머리카락 한 움큼을 입에 물었다. 꿀처럼 녹아들 줄 알았더니 그건 아니었다. 소린은 그의 머리카락 사이에서 어린 애들이나 날 만한 달달한 분내를 맡았고, 그것은 그의 죄책감을 몹시도 부추겼지만, 이제 와서 그만 둘 수는 없었다.

천천히 부드러운 배 쪽으로 손을 옮겨 문지르며 왕자는 손끝에 감기는 부드러운 살에 전율했다. 드워프인 그는 이렇게 부드러운 살결을 알지 못했기 때문에 그는 집요하게 그의 살을 쓰다듬으며 빌보의 작은 몸을 전부 만지겠다는 듯이 굴었다. 천천히 손이 올라가며 손끝에 차가운 새벽공기로 도톰해진 유두가 걸리는 순간 딱딱한 손바닥에 걸리는 그 가련할 정도로 작은 돌기의 느낌에 소린은 벼락이라도 맞은 사람처럼 몸을 떨었다.

“소린, 소린…”

“쉿.”

뭔가 이상함을 느꼈는지 그의 이름을 다급하게 불러대는 입을 가만히 막고 소린은 두툼한 손가락 사이로 그 작은 돌기를 극히 다정히 애무했다. 호빗의 몸이 흠칫 흠칫 떨렸고, 이제는 야생 딸기처럼 붉게 물든 그곳을 두꺼운 손가락이 톡톡 두드리며 희롱할 때마다 작은 몸에는 파도처럼 전율이 찾아왔다 물러났다.

“이건 그저… 냄새를, 냄새를 없애려고 하는 것이다.”

빌보는 귓가에 느껴지는 소린의 숨소리가 거칠어졌다는 생각에 뱃속이 들끓는 듯한 기분을 느꼈다. 마치 뱃속에서 크림수프가 보글보글 끓는 것도 같았으며 커다란 불꽃놀이가 펑펑 터지는 것과도 같은 감각이었다. 소린의 커다란 손은 거칠었지만 그에게 닿을 때는 부드러웠고, 빌보는 그 손길이 퍽 좋았다. 그래서 눈을 감고 천천히 자신을 깨지기라도 하는 것처럼 부드럽게 쓰다듬던 손길을 만족스럽게 즐겼지만, 그 손이 갑자기 더 이상 참지 못하겠다는 듯이 그나마 살집이 남은 엉덩이를 꽉 쥐었을 때는 그만 비명을 지를 뻔 하기도 했다. 물론 소린의 손이 단단하게 입을 막고 있었기 때문에 비명을 질러서 다른 동료를 부르는 일은 없었다.

소린의 손이 천천히 얇은 바지 밑의 엉덩이를 가늠해 보듯이 쥐고는 가운데로 옮겨지자 빌보는 몸을 뒤틀며 반항했다. 싫다기보다는 부끄러운 감각이 더 컸다. 방금 전부터 흠뻑 흘린 땀으로 젖어있는 사타구니가 부끄러웠기 때문이었다. 그는 알지 못했으나 그것은 땀만은 아니었다. 소린은 촉촉해져 있는 빌보의 바지춤을 확인하고는 혀를 찼다. 빌보는 그 소리가 부끄러워 양손으로 얼굴을 가리고 엉덩이를 들어올린 채 바들바들 떨기만 했다.

“부끄러워할 필요 없다. 이건 그냥…. 자연스러운 거니까.”

방금 전에는 자신에게 짐이라고 한 남자가 속삭이는 부드러운 소리에 넘어가면 안 된다는 것은 잘 알고 있었지만 빌보에게는 지금 그 말 만큼 위로가 되는 것도 없었다. 소린은 그를 꽉 끌어안았고, 빌보는 그의 딱딱한 가슴이 어깨춤에 닿는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그리고 곧 소린의 단단한 팔꿈치가 그의 볼 옆에 놓여지며 빌보는 마치 그의 품에 가둬진 듯한 자세가 되었다. 그는 어리둥절하게 허리를 들었다가 바지 위로 느껴지는 무언가 딱딱하고 뜨거운 막대기 같은 물건을 느끼고는 흠칫 허리를 굳혔다.

“그리고 이것도 그저 내 냄새를 묻혀 놓기 위한 거야.”

빌보는 그 말이 자신을 향한 것이었는지 소린 자기 자신을 향한 말이었는지 알 수가 없었다. 하지만 그 후로 천천히 소린이 물결치듯 허리를 움직여왔던 고로 더 이상 생각할 수가 없었다. 천천히 소린이 움직였다. 빌보는 엉덩이 사이에서 은밀하게 움직이는 뜨거운 남자의 욕망을 느낄 수가 있었다. 대체 이게, 이게 뭐예요? 소린? 소린…? 그의 목소리는 소린의 아래에서 형편없이 뭉그러져 그의 귓가에까지 닿지 못했음이 분명했다. 소린은 멈추지 않고 마치 수컷이 자신의 암컷에게 표시를 하듯 천천히 허리를 움직였고, 그럴 때마다 빌보는 천 밑으로 비벼지는 은밀한 곳에서 쾌감이 천천히 온몸을 타고 밀려 올라와 불꽃놀이처럼 머릿속에서 펑펑 터지는 감각을 느낄 수 있었다.

여기서 그만둬야 했다. 이 정도면 충분하다고 자신을 몇 번이고 타일렀지만 소린은 차마 멈출 수가 없었다. 아, 소린, 소린, 호숫가에서 혼자 그리했듯이 빌보는 그의 이름을 달게 불렀다. 귓전을 때리는 달콤한 울림은 어느 훌륭한 음악 소리보다 아름다웠고 유혹적으로 왕자의 인내심을 절벽 끝으로 내몰았다. 소린은 차라리 그가 말을 하지 못했으면 좋겠다고 진심으로 생각하며 그의 입안에 자신의 손가락을 쑤셔 넣었다. 그리고 그건 실수였음이 분명했다. 소린은 손끝에 느껴지는 부드럽고 질척한 감각에 놀라 그대로 손가락을 뺄 뻔했다. 빌보의 입안은 부적절하게 부드럽고 질척했으며, 또 몹시도 뜨거웠다. 처음 손가락이 밀려들어오자 어색하게 놀라 뒤로 빠지던 혀가 천천히 그의 손가락에 감겨오기 시작했을 때는 소린은 이 종족의 숨겨진 음란함에 대해서 놀라워하며 저도 모르게 사랑스러워 견딜 수 없다는 투로 뾰족한 귀 뒤에 입술을 문질렀다. 칭찬이라도 받은 듯이 몸을 떨던 호빗은 그의 손가락을 꼼꼼히 핥으며 가볍게 깨물었다가 빨아당기기를 반복했다. 마치 다른 것을 물려 놓은 것 같다는 상상 때문에 왕자의 심장이 한번 발끝까지 떨어졌다 올라왔음은 불을 보듯 뻔한 일이었다.

“빌보….”

잔뜩 졸리고 긁힌 목소리로 소린은 그의 이름을 불렀다. 빌보는 으응, 하고 낮은 신음 소리로 대답하며 그의 손가락을 핥고 빠는 데에 열중해 있었다. 소린은 딱딱한 입천장에 문질러지는 손가락의 감촉을 즐기며 빌보가 저도 모르게 엉덩이를 더 들어 올리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 옷 위로 간질간질하게 느껴지는 감각은 자극적이었지만 너무나도 모자랐다. 빌보는 눈물젖은 눈으로 그를 돌아 보았고 소린은 참지 못하고 그 젖은 눈가에 달아오른 뺨에 키스해주었다. 소린, 제발. 아직도 그의 손가락을 물고있어 뭉그러진 발음으로 빌보가 애원했다. 그리고 이제 왕자는 더 이상 참을 수가 없어졌다.

거친 손이 그의 낡은 바지를 끌어내리고 셔츠는 끌어올렸다. 그 순간 풍기는 달콤한 향기에 소린은 등줄기로 설탕시럽이 끈적하게 흘러내리는듯한 느낌을 받았다. 코 안쪽이 찡해질 정도로 달콤한 향기였다. 게다가 어스름한 새벽녘의 어둠 속에 드러난 호빗의 몸은 평생 햇볕을 보지 못한 것처럼 새하얘서 저 혼자 빛을 내는 것 같이 느껴질 정도였다. 그리고 자세히 보면 그 몸의 중간중간 자신이 내놓은 손자국이 보였다. 소린은 첫눈을 밟은 듯한 흥분을 감추지 못하고 다급하게 그의 등줄기에 입술을 미끄러트렸다. 하얀 등 위로 소린의 까만 수염과 머리카락이 폭포처럼 흘러내리며 빌보를 간질였고 빌보는 작게 신음하며 허리를 떨었다. 문득 그의 호빗이 이 모든 것을 어떻게 느끼는지 보고싶다는 욕망이 소린을 덮쳤고 소린은 손쉽게 작은 몸을 돌려 빌보와 눈을 마주쳤다.

언제 있을지 모르는 적의 습격 때문에 겹겹이 입고 있던 갑주가 답답해졌다. 소린은 자신을 올려다 보는 동그란 눈과 시선을 맞추며 옷들을 벗어던졌고 빌보는 무슨 생각을 하는지 모를 얼굴로 그를 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 천천히 작은 손이 떨리는 손끝으로 그의 배를 타고 올라와서는 가슴 위에 얹어졌다. 빌보는 그곳에서 자신과 똑같은 빠른 고동소리를 느낄 수 있었다. 그것은 빌보에게는 아주 안심이 되는 일이었기 때문에 저도 모르게 조그맣게 미소 지었다. 그리고 소린은 그 작은 미소에 가슴에 둘렀던 갑주들 마저 무너지듯 사라지고 있다는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

빌어먹을 호빗이라는 종족은 망해야한다며 저주하던 입술로 소린은 자신의 작은 호빗을 사랑하기로 마음먹었다. 부드러운 살갗을 찬미하듯 빨고 키스를 남기며 가능한 부드럽게 그를 사랑했다. 빌보는 그 아래에서 가끔 웃음을 터트리다가 낮게 신음하기도 했다. 천천히 소린의 남성적인 입술이 미끄러져 아랫도리로 향했을 때는 그도 더 이상 그것을 즐기지 못하고 당황해 벌떡 일어나려 했지만, 소린의 손이 더 빨랐다. 일어나는 그의 가슴을 꾹 누른 손은 가장 큰 자극이라고는 열매던지기 시합 정도였던 빌보가 보기에는 더는 음탕할 수 없는 움직임으로 그의 가슴과 배를 쓸어 내리고는 곧 질척하게 젖어 반쯤 단단해 있는 성기를 붙잡았다.

“흐앗…!! 소린, 아, 안돼요... 이건… 이건...”

나쁜 일이에요. 이렇게나 잔뜩 젖어 줄줄 흘리고 있는 주제에 양갓집 규수 같은 소리를 하는 것이 웃기지도 않았다. 소린은 보란듯이 한 손에 가볍게 들어오는 그의 것을 주물거리다가 부드러운 허벅지를 어깨에 걸치고 도망치지 말라는 의미로 이로 가볍게 긁어 내렸다. 선뜩한 감각에 그의 허리가 휘어지며 소린은 곧 그의 모든 것을 볼 수 있었다. 잔뜩 질척하게 젖어서 그를 원하듯이 움찔거리고 있는 빌보 배긴스를, 전부 다 볼 수 있었던 것이었다. 

거짓말쟁이 같으니라고, 나쁘고 음란한 빌보 배긴스, 이렇게 젖어서 나를 원한다는 듯이 움찔거리고 있는 주제에.

그에게서 나는 단내로 정신이 이상해질 것 같았다. 소린은 천천히 그의 부드러운 다리를 쥐고 벌린 뒤 벌써 투명한 액으로 젖어 있는 그의 은밀한 곳을 끝에서부터 끝까지 두터운 혀로 핥아 올렸다. 흐아앗…!! 빌보가 신음하며 허리를 뒤트는 것이 느껴졌지만 그의 다리를 쥐고 있는 단단한 손은 느슨해지지 않았다. 전리품을 지키는 용처럼 탐욕스럽게 그의 다리를 쥐어 벌린 그가 수치도 모르고 바짝 서있는 그의 것을 가볍게 빨아 올리자 빌보는 파드득 몸을 떨며 단번에 녹아 들었다. 

“안돼요, 소린, 싸요. 쌀 것 같아요!”

“참을성 없기는.”

달콤한 밀어대신 냉정하게 속삭인 말이었지만 그의 목소리도 이미 떨리고 있었다. 소린은 천천히 비단처럼 부드러운 그의 허벅지 위로 혀를 굴렸다가 그가 줄어든 자극에 안도할 때쯤 조금 우악스러운 손길로 그의 엉덩이를 쥐어 벌리고는 가장 깊은 곳에 숨겨진 분홍색의 살 틈에 얼굴을 묻었다. 은밀하고 질척하게 젖어 있는 그의 살 틈에 혀를 밀어 넣으며 놀람으로 단단히 다물린 곳을 억지로 핥아 올리자 한층 더 놀란 신음소리가 들렸고, 이제 빌보는 그의 품에서 벗어나려고 바동거리기 시작했다. 안돼요, 소린! 제발, 거긴 더러워요… 울먹거리는 애원이 들려왔지만 소린은 안타깝게도 전혀 멈출 마음이 없었다. 무엇을 멈추라는 거냐, 이리도 좋아하면서, 빠끔거리며 뭔가를 더 원하듯이 움찔거리는 입구에 두툼한 손가락을 밀어넣어 휘저으며 소린은 고통스러운 인내의 시간을 보냈다. 그의 안은 환상적으로 따듯하고 부드러웠다. 이 안에 자신의 것을 밀어넣어 잔뜩 제 씨를 풀어 놓겠다는 상상만으로 정신이 나갈 것 같았다.

빌보는 두툼한 그의 손가락이 안으로 밀려들어오는 것에 놀라 아래를 바짝 조였다. 아무리 풀어주었다고 해도 그의 손가락은 두꺼웠으며, 그것이 들어와 안을 헤집는 기분은 기묘한 것이었다. 칠칠맞게 입을 잔뜩 벌리고 가쁜 숨을 내쉬는 얼굴을 소린이 보는 것도 부끄러워 시선을 돌리자 마치 기다렸다는 듯이 왕자의 다른 손이 그의 얼굴을 잡아채 당겼다. 시선을 피한 벌을 내려 주겠다는 듯 입술이 내려왔고 빌보는 처벌과도 같은 거친 키스에 당황해 그의 어깨에 손톱을 세웠다. 왕자의 입술은 낙인처럼 뜨거웠고 빌보는 그 안의 뜨거운 혀가 거칠게 자신의 입안을 유린 하는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 하지만 이내 키스는 달콤하고 짜릿하게 빌보를 녹여 버렸다. 빌보는 얌전히 누워 그의 입술을 받아들이며 매달린 채 멍해진 머리로 그의 손길이 다정하게 자신을 안아 드는 것을 느꼈다.

“어째서, 이렇게 작고...”

아직도 그에게는 너무 좁은 안쪽에 절망하며 소린이 중얼거렸다. 하지만 그 절망적인 중얼거림은 빌보가 직접 그에게 매달려 입술을 부딪혀오는 순간에 사라져 버리고 말았다. 작은 입술이 아동바동 매달려 그의 입술을 핥아대는 깜찍한 행동에 소린은 그만 자제심을 잃어버렸다. 될 대로 되라지, 아마 그의 인생에 처음일 말을 중얼거리며 소린은 그 작은 엉덩이를 양손으로 감싸쥐고 가볍게 그를 번쩍 들어올렸고 아까부터 괴롭게 서서 꺼덕이던 커다란 그의 성기 위에 그를 천천히 앉혔다.

호빗의 몸은 부드럽고 유연한 편이었지만 작은 몸집에 비해 드워프의 것이 너무나도 크고 얽은데다가 갑작스러운 침입으로 빌보가 단단히 긴장해버린 탓에 소린은 한동안 놀란 빌보를 품에 안고 쓸어줘야 했다. 추운 새벽 공기에도 불구하고 열기는 충분했다. 그의 가슴을 덮은 까만 체모 위로 땀방울이 흘렀고 빌보는 그의 품에 푹 안긴 채 고개를 도리도리 저으며 더는 안 된다고, 무섭다고 속삭였다. 몸집의 차이 때문이기도 했거니와 지금까지의 자극으로도 정신이 나갈 것 같았는데, 대체 더 뭐가 기다리고 있는지 무서운 것도 있었다. 하지만 소린은 보채지 않고 천천히 그의 등과 허리를 애무하며 아이를 어르듯 그를 끌어안은 채 빌보가 좋아하는 다정한 키스를 퍼부었다.

그리고 소린은 천천히 그의 안쪽으로 파고 들었다. 질척한 아랫도리가 문질러질 때마다 앓는 신음 소리가 흘러나왔다. 아파, 아파…… 한계까지 벌어진 아래가 아픈 듯 빌보가 달려들어 그의 어깨에 손톱을 세워 댔지만 그 따끔한 감촉에도 소린은 그를 더 달래 안았다.

“정말로 아프면, 물어라. 네가 아픈 만큼 물어 뜯어. “

빌보에게 어깨를 깨물게 하고 소린은 천천히 동그란 엉덩이를 아래쪽으로 잡아 내렸다. 가장 두꺼운 곳에 이르자 더 이상 들어가지 않았다. 벼락이 쳐서 몸이 두 쪽으로 갈라지는 느낌이 이런 느낌일까? 벼락맞았어, 벼락 맞은 거야. 빌보가 바르작거리면서 어깨를 물어 뜯는데도 소린은 굴하지 않고 그저 가볍게 그의 귓가에 키스를 떨궜다. 그리고 단번에 그가 안쪽으로 밀려 들었다. 그 순간에는 둘 다 낮게 신음하며 허리를 털었다. 빌보의 안쪽은 뜨겁고 강하게 그의 것을 조였고, 소린은 조금씩 움직일 때마다 눈앞에 보석과도 같은 광채가 비치는 것을 볼 수 있었다. 두말할 것 없이 그것은 그의 품에 안겨있는 작은 호빗의 눈동자였다.

그리고 그 다음부터는 말이 필요 없었다. 소린은 거칠었지만 유연하게, 마치 약탈하듯이 움직였다. 질척하고 부드러운 속살을 마음껏 만끽하며 야수처럼 몰아치는 왕자의 허리에 다리를 감으며 빌보도 필사적으로 매달렸다. 이미 등줄기를 타고 올라 머릿속에 퍼지는 쾌감은 너무나도 강해서 이대로는 어디론가로 떨어져 버릴 것만 같았기 때문이었다.

“흐읏, 소린...! 소린! 아…“

“빌보... 내, 나의… 빌보.”

작게 속삭이는 소유욕이 가득한 목소리는 빌보의 귓가에 달콤한 시럽처럼 똑똑 떨어졌다. 그만, 너무 달아요! 제대로 말이 되지 않은 울음이 입가에서 뭉그러져 흘러내렸다. 움직일 때마다 쾌감은 끝을 모르고 커지기만 했다. 머릿속이 표백되는 것만 같은 쾌감에 빌보는 달콤한 땀냄새와 정열의 사향내가 풍기는 그의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고 매달려 그 향기를 잔뜩 들이마셨다. 마치 어리광을 부리는 것만 같은 행동에 더 이상 참을 수 없었던 왕자는 욕심껏 그의 엉덩이를 그러쥐고 마치 욕심부린 아이를 벌주듯 강하게 쳐올렸다.

그가 한번 더 깊이 들어온 순간 빌보는 더 이상 참지 못하고 그대로 토정했고, 소린의 커다란 손이 그가 좀 더 절정을 즐길 수 있도록 말캉한 배를 쓰다듬으며 마지막 순간까지 성기를 문질러 주었다. 빌보는 그럴 때마다 그의 것을 강하게 조이면서 매달렸다. 아… 소린, 소린… 그가 아직도 안에 들어와 있었다. 빌보는 소린을 끌어안고 더 안쪽으로 끌어당겼다.

“빌어먹을… 빌보, 그만...”

허리를 털며 그가 움직이지 않으려고 할 때마다 빌보의 작은 손이 그를 부추기듯 그를 끌어당겼다. 결국에는 소린도 참고 있을 수만은 없었다. 그는 이제는 자신의 욕심을 채우려는 듯이 거칠게 움직이며 작은 호빗의 모든 것을 노략질했다. 정신이 나갈 것 같은 절정이 다가왔다. 가장 깊숙이 그의 것을 밀어 넣고 모든 것을 쏟아 붙으면서 소린은 작은 입술을 빼앗듯이 키스하고 혀를 섞었다. 

배 안쪽에서 뜨겁게 들끓는 정념의 느낌에 빌보는 그의 가장 안쪽부터 정복당하는 쾌감을 온몸으로 느끼고는 소린의 어깨를 꽉 끌어안았다. 

넋이 나갈 것 같은 정사 후, 소린은 빌보가 떨리는 손끝으로 그가 자신의 어깨에 남긴 잇자국을 쓰다듬고 있다는 것을 깨닫고 핏방울이 맺힌 작은 상처를 바라보았다. 그리고 오늘 들어서 처음으로 딱 필요한 순간에 필요한 말을 했다. 괜찮다. 머리를 쓰다듬는 손에 호빗의 몸이 안심한 듯이 풀어지는 것을 느끼며 소린은 손가락 새로 빠져나갈 것만 같은 작은 연인을 끌어안았다.

 

방금 전 진동하던 기분나쁠 정도로 달고 끈적거리는 향기는 사라지고 이제는 연인들의 서로 섞인 정열의 향취만이 두 사람 사이에 어렸다. 그리고 그는 언제까지나 이렇게 있을 수만 있다면 빌보가 원한 것이 소린 바로 자신이 아니라 그저 자신의 육체뿐이라도 괜찮을 거라고 잠시 생각했다.

그날 아버지와 할아버지의 왕국을 되찾는 것이 단 한가지 목표였던 왕자의 세계가 뒤바뀌었다. 따듯한 아침햇살 사이로 잠든 호빗의 얼굴을 언제까지나 가만히 바라보고 싶은 격렬하고 다정한 충동에 휩싸인 그는 한동안 따사로운 햇살 속에서 어떤 황금보다 아름답게 빛나는 그 머리카락을 천천히 쓰다듬고 있었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Author: 모연  
> Beta'd by 싣

 

숲 속의 개똥지빠귀가 시끄럽게 울었다. 소린은 눈썹을 찌푸렸다. 눈앞이 흐릿하고 희미하게 보였다. 숲 속에 자욱이 깔린 안개 탓이었다. 차가운 냉기가 코끝에 닿았다. 숲을 가로지르는 공기의 흐름 속에서 그는 잔상같이 남은 냄새를 맡았다. 쌉쌀한 숲의 냄새에 섞여 히스 꽃향기 같은 자극적이고 단 냄새가 났다. 그 냄새는 이제 가까이에서 맡지 않는 이상 제대로 느낄 수 없을 정도로 옅어졌지만, 소린은 지난밤 이 냄새가 자신을 얼마나 미친 듯이 몰아갔는지 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 그것은 늙은 마법사의 강요로 인해 이루어진 가식적인 거래 속에서도 그의 이성을 뒤흔들었고, 그의 냉정을 산산이 부수었으며, 그를 욕망 속에 허덕이게 만들었다.

오, 마할이시여! 제 몸에 매달려 미친 듯이 갈구하던 하플링의 연약한 살결과 꿀과 같은 열정과 믿을 수 없을 정도의 음탕함이라니. 소린은 괴로운 신음성을 흘리며 달게 자고있는 호빗을 끌어안았다. 지난밤의 열기가 남아 호빗의 몸은 아직도 뜨거웠다. 불그레한 뺨 아래 목덜미에는 천진한 얼굴과 어울리지 않는 자국이 남아있다. 그는 그곳에 코를 묻고 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다. 그리고 지난밤 속속들이 덮어버린 제 냄새 속에서 빌보의 남은 체취를 찾았다. 달고 부드럽고 쏘는 듯 자극적인 냄새. 그것은 드워프의 거친 냄새에 희석되어 이 몸의 사방 구석구석으로 숨어들어 갔다. 거래는 제대로 이루어졌다. 이 정도면 누구의 주의도 끌지 않을 것이다. 미묘하고 씁쓸한 미소가 그의 얼굴에 짧게 떠올랐다 사라졌다. 이제 빌보는 안전해졌다. 와르그나, 다른 드워프, 그리고 또한 자신에게서도. 마지막 자조섞인 탄식을 내뱉었을 때는 형언하기 어려운 감정이 가슴을 애타게 했다. 등의 근육이 뻣뻣해지고 심장이 조이는 것 같은 아픔이었다.

소린은 이를 악물고 벌떡 일어나 앉았다. 그제야 잠이 깼는지 빌보가 움찔하고 눈을 떴다. 흐트러진 갈색 머리 아래의 몽롱한 눈동자가 순진하게 깜박거렸다. 그는 에레보르의 사파이어 같은 눈동자를 외면하고 돌아섰다.

“늦었다. 하플링. 더 있다가는 동료들이 모두 우리를 찾아 나설 거다.”

무겁게 갈라진 목소리는 자신이 듣기에도 거칠고 냉랭했다. 그는 혀를 차고 신경질적으로 소리쳤다.

“뭐 하고 있는 건가! 빨리!”

빌보는 당황한 듯했다. 얼어붙은 것처럼 앉아있다가 허둥지둥 일어나 그의 재촉에 정신없이 옷을 주워 입기 시작했다. 제 옷과 갑옷을 챙겨입으며 소린은 곁눈으로 그의 모습을 살폈다. 하플링은 비틀거리며 바지를 끌어올리고 셔츠의 단추를 채우기 위해 애를 쓰고 있었다. 돌아선 동그란 어깨가 부산한 움직임에 위아래로 오르내렸다. 그 모습에 다시 초조해졌다. 빌보가 옷을 입는 동안 불안하게 서성이다 소린은 그가 돌아서자마자 재빨리 손을 낚아챘다. 빌보가 눈을 크게 뜨고 그를 바라보았다. 당황과 혼란으로 붉어진 눈초리였다. 그의 푸른 눈에는 눈물이 어룽져 있었다. 그러나 소린은 그것을 보지 못했다. 그의 눈은 지금 셔츠 새로 드러난 호빗의 피부 위에 못박혀 있었다. 급히 서두르느라 단추를 잘못 끼웠는지 틀어진 옷깃 사이로 낙인과 같은 자국이 보였다. 지난밤 자신이 만든 것이며, 조금 전에 흔적을 확인한 곳이다. 그는 저도 모르게 빌보의 목덜미로 손을 뻗었다. 손가락이 닿기 전에 빌보가 황급히 옷자락을 여몄다. 소린은 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 다시 옷깃을 바로잡는 손길 아래 흔적은 은밀한 비밀이 되어버렸고, 그것은 그의 마음을 비참하고 아프게 했다. 빌어먹을-. 이 작은 좀도둑이 바라는 게 몸뿐이라 할지라도 감수할 수 있다던 지난밤의 자신은 어디로 사라졌단 말인가? 이런 마음은 지금까지 생각해 본적도 없는 것이다. 곁에 있으면 목이 마르고, 보고만 있어도 상처가 된다. 지난밤의 관계로 분명 호빗의 발정기는 끝났을 터인데, 어째서 이 하플링은 마법이라도 부리듯 이렇게 나를 잡아끄는 것인가? 뜬금없이 화가 나고 안타까웠다. 괜스레 억울해져 소리라도 지르고 싶었다. 이건 너무하지 않은가 간달프! 마음속에서 끓어오르는 불꽃 같은 연정을 억눌러 숨기고 그는 내민 손을 말아쥔 채 도망치듯 빌보의 곁을 떠났다.

 

야영지에 돌아왔을 때는 아침 식사 준비가 거의 끝나있었다. 소린은 인상을 잔뜩 쓰고 불가에 앉았다. 보푸르는 큰 접시에 묽은 스튜를 가득 퍼주며 아무것도 묻지 않았다. 다른 드워프들도 눈치만 슬슬 볼뿐 역시 아무것도 묻지 않았다. 호기심 많고 경솔한 킬리와 필리도 역시 입을 다물고 있었다. 적잖이 안심되었지만 속은 불편했다. 분명 간달프가 이들에게 무슨 말이라도 일러두었으리라. 그가 했을법한 말이 무엇인지 짐작하기조차 어려웠지만 현명한 마법사는 틀림없이 뭔가 그럴싸한 핑계를 만들어 냈을 것이었다. 설마 호빗의 발정기니 어쩌니 하는 품위 없고 적나라한 말은 하지 않았겠지. 여럿이 알아봐야 좋을 것도 없고, 또 그 일은 전적으로 저에게 맡기기로 했으니 간달프도 또 다른 수고를 하지 않았을 것이다. 그 생각을 하자(정확히는 다른 드워프에게 빌보에 대한 말을 하지 않았을 것이라는 확신이 서자), 기분은 조금이나마 좋아졌다. 소린은 한숨을 내쉬며 눈앞의 스튜를 물끄러미 내려다보았다. 여전히 식욕은 돌지 않았으나 원정을 계속하려면 기회가 있을 때 먹어두어야 했다. 마음이 불편하다고 굶는 건 사치다. 앞으로 무슨 일이 닥칠지 모르는데 괜한 감상에 빠져 마음을 흐트러뜨리는 건-,

“오, 빌보. 몸은 좀 어떠냐?”

순간 달그락거리던 숟가락 소리가 멈추고 주위가 조용해졌다. 소린은 들고 있던 접시를 떨어뜨릴 뻔했다. 적막 속에서 끄는 듯한 발소리가 들렸다. 신경의 모든 것이 그곳에 집중되어 작은 하플링의 들리지 않는 한숨 소리도 들을 수 있을 것 같았다.

“....괜찮아요.”

빌보의 목소리가 들려왔을 때는 무의식중에 홱 돌아보려 했다. 하지만 그때 그는 호빗의 목소리에 섞인 석연찮은 숨소리를 듣고야 말았다. 그것은 떨리는 바람 소리였으며 상심으로 일그러진 눈물소리였다. 호빗이 우는 소리를 낸 것은 아니었으나 그는 그렇게 느꼈다. 소린은 접시를 내려놓고 고개를 숙였다. 검고 짙은 속눈썹이 창백한 얼굴에 그늘을 드리우고 아래로 늘어진 수염이 바람도 없는데 흔들렸다. 분명 호빗은 지난밤의 일을 후회하고 있다. 어쩌면 강압적으로 이루어진 관계에 혐오감을 품고 있는지도 모른다. 조금 전의 상황으로 미루어보아 꼭 그와 같다고는 할 수 없지만, 그와 비슷한 감정을 느끼고 있을 것이다. 그는 마음속으로 빌보의 반응을 되새겼다. 손을 뻗었을 때 떨리던 눈동자, 괴로운 숨소리, 닿기도 전에 물러서 버린 작은 얼굴. 원하는 마음과 분노가 생각을 어지럽히고 얼굴을 달아오르게 했다. 동요를 감추기 위해 소린은 수프를 한번에 마셔버리고 접시를 내던졌다.

“언제까지 꾸물거릴 셈이냐! 어서 짐을 꾸리고 떠날 준비를 하라!”

접시가 바닥에 부딪히는 소리가 신호라도 되는 듯 주변이 소란스러워졌다. 드워프들은 그의 기색을 살피면서도 재빨리 움직였다. 누구도 그에게 말을 걸지 않는 것은 차라리 고마운 일이었다. 소린은 부산한 드워프들의 움직임 속에서 그보다 더 소란스러운 시선들을 무시하며 주변을 정리하고 말에 고삐를 매었다. 할 말이 있는 듯 킬리가 주변을 얼쩡거렸으나 그의 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴에 머뭇거리다 돌아갔고, 필리는 그의 곁을 스쳐 지나며 슬쩍 눈치를 보았다. 모든 게 마음에 안 드는 것 투성이다. 되려 당황한 듯 어수선한 드워프들도 속을 알 수 없는 얼굴로 수염만 쓰다듬고 있는 마법사도, 그리고 제 곁에는 오려 하지 않고 늙은 마법사의 곁에 꼭 붙어있는 저 작은 하플링도. 아니, 실은 저 무정한 하플링 때문에. 소린은 목구멍까지 치솟은 노화를 억눌렀다. 너무나 괴로웠다. 어째서 나인가? 다른 드워프들도 많은데 어째서 나여야만 하는가? 그 생각이 더 괴로웠다. 저가 아닌 다른 드워프를 떠올렸을 때 가슴속에서 열이 확 솟구치는 느낌이었다. 주변의 모든 것을 송두리째 부숴버리고 싶었다. 허리춤에 매어둔 칼의 손잡이를 쥐고 그는 작게 으르렁거렸다. 이때 어디 와르그라도 한 마리 튀어나왔다면 단칼에 잘라버렸을 것이었다.

“삼촌. 준비 다 됐어요.”

킬리가 와서 조그맣게 말했다. 소린은 흠칫해서 검의 손잡이를 놓았다.

“왜 그래요? 삼촌. 빌보와 무슨 일이 있었나요?”

주변을 살피며 조심스럽게 묻고 킬리가 덧붙였다.

“지난밤 간달프가 삼촌과 빌보는 중대한 대화를 하러 갔다고 하더군요. 앞으로의 여정에 미칠 영향을 미리 제거하기 위해서라 했는데, 혹시 에레보르 탈환에 관한 이야기인가요? 삼촌은 아직도 빌보를 믿지 못하고 있는 건 아니겠지요?”

킬리다운 단도직입적인 물음에 소린은 미간을 구겼다. 빌어먹을 늙은이, 능구렁이답게 뭉뚱그려 설명한 덕분에 엉뚱한 오해를 심어준 것 같다.

“오, 그러지 마세요. 빌보는 괜찮아요. 몇 번이나 우리 목숨도 구해주었고, 위험 속에서도 함께 해주었잖아요. 삼촌도 인정하셨잖아요. 빌보는 이제 우리 가족이나 마찬가지예요.”  
“안다. 나도 알아 킬리. 난, 이제 빌보를 의심하지 않아. 우린 그저...”

잠시 말을 끊고 소린은 입술을 깨물었다. 아무것도 모르는 조카한테 뭐라 설명해야 한단 말인가? 지난밤 빌보와 밤을 같이 보냈다고? 아침이 될 때까지 그와 몸을 섞었다고? 이제 작은 호빗은 내 것이 되었다고? 그러니 지금부터 누구도 그를 건드리지... 맙소사! 소린은 비명을 지르고 싶었다. 참나무방패 소린이 어쩌다 이렇게 되었단 말이냐! 순간 욱하고 튀어나올뻔한 말을 막기 위해 그는 숨을 크게 들이쉬었다. 심호흡은 효과가 있었다. 숨을 몇 번 몰아 쉬자 곤두서 있는 신경과 흥분이 가라앉기 시작했다. 그는 간신히 짜증을 누를 수 있었다.

“우린 앞으로의 여정에 관해 이야기했을 뿐이다. 앞으로는 호빗이 해야 할 일이 많으니까.”

스스로 기대한 것보다 침착한 목소리에 킬리는 안심한 듯 했다. 그는 조그맣게 미소 지었다. 소린도 억지로 미소를 지어주었다.

“네 말대로 빌보도 이제는 우리 가족이니까.......”

가족이라는 말을 할 때 가슴이 찌르르 울렸다. 지금 그들이 의미하는 가족은 그가 바라고 있는 가족과는 다르다. 소린은 생각했다. 여행을 함께하고 생사를 같이하는 동료가 아닌 조금 더 많은 것을 나눌 수 있는 그런 가족이 될 수만 있다면......

“그래도 너무 오래 잡아두셨어요. 요 며칠 빌보가 아프다는 걸 아시잖아요. 간달프도 걱정을 많이 했어요.”

어깨를 툭 치며 킬리가 상심과도 같은 상념을 깨웠다. 소린은 그저 쓰게 웃었다.

부질없는 소망이야.

 

 

원정은 며칠 동안 평화로웠다. 중간에 돌산을 넘어가다 산사태로 탓에 절벽에서 굴러떨어질 뻔했던 걸 제외하고 그럭저럭 위험한 일은 없었다.

지금 소린은 빌보를 품에 안고 가고 있었다. 호빗은 그의 앞에 앉아있었는데 잔뜩 웅크리고 있어 마치 작은 공 같았다. 소린은 화가 났다. 제 몸에는 닿지 않으려는 듯 앞으로 바싹 붙어서 말갈기를 꼭 움켜쥐고 있는 하플링의 행동 때문이었다. 그는 앞으로 몸을 숙였다. 깜짝 놀란 토끼처럼 빌보가 허둥지둥 허리를 낮췄다. 그 때문에 호빗의 발이 미끄러졌다. 앗! 하는 비명을 지르며 작은 토끼가 미끄러지기 전에 소린은 그의 허리를 휘어잡아 뒤로 홱 잡아끌었다. 가슴에 머리를 쿵 부딪치고 빌보가 숨 막히는 소리를 냈다. 품 안에 가득 안긴 몸이 바르르 떨리는 게 느껴졌다. 그 반응 하나하나에도 언짢았다. 그는 소리죽여 나직이 으르렁거렸다.

“나도 이러고 싶은 건 아니다, 하플링. 하지만 네 조랑말은 절벽에서 죽어버렸으니 얌전히 있어라. 같이 떨어져 죽고 싶지 않으면.”

말은 아직도 좁은 절벽 길을 지나가고 있었다. 빌보는 휘청거리는 말의 발굽과 소린의 화난 목소리에 벌벌 떨었다.

“그, 그럼 저를 다른 말로 옮겨주세요.”

소린은 대답하지 않았다. 대답 대신 오히려 더 억세게 끌어안았다. 왕자의 강한 팔 안에 안겨 빌보는 헐떡거렸다. 애써 피해온 왕자의 냄새가 가감 없이 몸속으로 흘러들어왔다. 몸이 뜨거워지기 시작했다. 그는 기겁해서 왕자의 가슴을 밀쳤다. 빌보! 왕자가 성난 목소리로 소리치고 그를 망토로 감싸버렸다.

“가만있으라고 했잖아! 진짜로 죽고 싶은 거냐!”  
“난, 나는-,”

채 말을 이을 수 없었다. 두꺼운 망토 안에 갇힌 덕분에 이제는 왕자의 몸 내 뿐 아니라, 심장의 고동소리, 열기는 물론 가슴에서 흘러내리는 땀방울까지도 고스란히 느껴졌다.

“이 길을 지나가면 내려줄 터이니 조금만 참아라.”

왕자의 목소리는 무거웠다. 어딘지 고통스럽게도 들렸다. 그러나 지금 빌보는 정신이 하나도 없었다. 왕자의 체온과 체취에 반응해버린 몸이 근질거리고 호흡이 높아지고 불에라도 던져진 듯 온몸의 피부가 확확 달아오르기 시작했다. 제 몸에서 단내가 풍겨 나오고 있다. 제 코에도 맡아질 정도로 짙은 냄새였다. 그는 절망적으로 흐느꼈다. 그것이 다시 시작되고 있었다.

 

***

 

사방이 어두워지고 조용해 졌다. 드워프들도 잠이 들었다. 오리가 보초를 서고 있었지만 고된 여정 탓인지 불 옆에서 꾸벅꾸벅 조는 게 보였다. 빌보는 조심스럽게 자리에서 일어났다. 호빗은 소리를 내지 않고 다닐 수 있는 생물이다. 그는 지금처럼 자신이 호빗인 게 고마웠던 적이 없었다. 마치 풀숲을 지나치는 뱀처럼 움직여 빌보는 숲 속으로 들어섰다. 어딘가, 어디든 먼 곳으로 가야 했다. 드워프들이 눈치채지 못할 곳으로, 마음껏 몸부림쳐도 소리가 들리지 않을 곳으로, 소린이 없는 곳으로-!

그는 한참 동안 달렸다. 오전 중에 각성해버린 몸은 이제 한계에 이르렀다. 저주받은 몸뚱이는 자꾸 다리를 마비시켰고, 오감의 모든 것이 예민해져 풀잎에 스치는 것만으로도 미칠 것 같은 감각을 일깨웠다. 붉어진 입술로 헉헉거리며 빌보는 정신없이 주위를 살폈다. 거리는 웬만큼 떨어진 것 같았다. 이제 몸을 숨길 곳을 찾으면 된다. 호빗은 밤눈도 밝은 편이다. 그의 달아오른 시선은 곧 완벽한 곳을 발견했다. 풀숲에 가려져 있는 작은 동굴이었는데, 입구가 그다지 크지 않아 몸이 작은 그는 간단하게 들어갈 수 있지만, 와르그처럼 큰 동물들은 쉽게 들어올 수 없는 곳이었다. 그는 망설임 없이 동굴 안으로 뛰어들어갔다. 밖에서 머뭇거리다 이전 같은 끔찍한 일을 초래할 수 없었다.

동굴 안은 생각보다 넓었다. 잠시 머물던 들짐승의 역한 냄새가 나긴 했으나 그것은 지금 그의 몸에서 나는 냄새에 곧 파묻혀 버렸다. 빌보는 동굴의 구석에 몸을 던졌다. 지금 것은 이전의 것보다 더 격렬했다. 그때는 아무것도 모르는 상태에서 겪은 것이라 뭘 해야 할지 몰랐지만, 지금은 온몸에 새겨진 왕자의 손길과 그때의 열기가 뒤섞여 피가 끓어올랐다. 너무나 뜨거워서 머릿속이 하얗게 타버릴 지경이었다. 그는 차가운 동굴 바닥을 뒹굴며 아픈 신음성을 질렀다. 소린, 소린! 왕자를 향한 욕망으로 그는 눈물을 흘리며 달아오른 것을 부여잡았다. 바지 속에서 두드러지게 드러난 그의 것은 문지를 때마다 짜릿한 오르가즘을 만들어 냈다. 왕자에게 배운 대로 그것을 강하게 틀어쥐고 문질렀다. 그러나 부족했다. 작고 약한 제 손으로는 미지근한 만족밖에 얻을 수 없었다. 그는 엉덩이를 들썩였다. 실금이라도 한 듯 은밀한 곳에서 흘러나온 것으로 바지가 축축하게 젖어 들어갔다. 미칠 것처럼 괴롭고 죽을 것처럼 절실했다. 그가 와서 만져주길 바랐다. 다시 이 몸속을 가득 채워주길 바랐다. 그러지 않고서는 버틸 수 없을 것 같았다. 빌보는 끈끈하고 미끈미끈한 제 것을 문지르며 절망적으로 외쳤다.

“제발 소린-!”  
“내 것이 갖고 싶으냐?”

동굴 속에서 퍼진 낮은 목소리에 모든 것이 얼어붙었다. 본능적으로 몸을 웅크리고 빌보는 동굴의 입구를 뚫어지게 바라보았다. 질흙 같은 어둠 속에 왕자가 서 있었다. 동굴의 입구에서부터 천천히 걸어 겁을 집어먹은 호빗의 앞으로 다가왔다. 뒤로 물러섰지만, 그는 왕자의 몸에서 시선을 뗄 수 없었다.

“말해라. 빌보 배긴스. 날 원하는가?”

강하고 위엄 있는 목소리였지만 심하게 흔들리는 목소리였다. 빌보의 시선도 따라 흔들렸다. 그는 입을 작게 벌리고 뭐라 말하려 했다. 그러나 단 한마디도 흘러나오지 않았다. 그를 원한다. 지금 당장 그에게 안기지 않으면 온몸이 녹아 죽어버릴 것만 같다. 그러나 그에게 더 이상 미움받는 것은 죽는 것보다도 싫다. 빌보는 비참하게 얼굴을 일그러뜨렸다. 새빨갛게 익은 볼 위로 눈물이 굴러떨어졌다.

“말해. 배긴스. 날 원한다고!”

왕자가 가깝게 다가와 윽박지르듯 소리쳤다. 빌보는 입술을 떨며 손을 내밀었다.

“소린, 난-.”  
“말해!”

오, 잔인한 왕자여. 동굴 안에 가득 찬 그의 체취, 열기, 흥분된 숨소리, 빌보는 더는 버틸 수 없었다.

“원해요.”

대답을 듣자마자 소린이 달려들어 그를 부둥켜안고 바닥에 밀어붙였다. 뜨거운 제 피부보다 더 뜨거운 입술이 입술과 얼굴과 목덜미에 불똥을 찍는다. 죽을 것처럼 헐떡거리며 빌보는 그에게 매달렸다. 왕자의 큰 손이 그의 온몸을 훑어 내리고 옷을 벗겨 냈다. 그의 못이 박힌 손가락과 거친 움직임 모두가 참을 수 없이 자극적이었다. 성급한 손이 아래로 내려와 허벅지 안쪽을 더듬었을 때 그는 스스로 다리를 벌렸다. 소린이 막힌 신음소리를 흘렸다. 귓전에 쏟아지는 적나라한 숨소리에 숨이 가빠졌다. 빌보는 본능적으로 힘을 풀고 몸을 열었다. 목덜미에서 머물던 입술이 어깨로 가슴으로 내려갔다. 그리고 타는 것 같은 혀가 가슴을 물고 빨기 시작했다. 젖꼭지가 그의 입안에서 뾰족하게 서고 도톰한 가슴이 아프게 씹혔다. 잇자국이 날 정도로 강하게 물고 빨려 짜릿하게 아팠지만, 그 아픔마저도 쾌감이 되었다. 빌보는 교성을 내지르며 그의 긴 머리카락을 잡아당겼다.

“빌어먹을 빌보 배긴스. 이 음탕한 하플링-.”

아니라고 고개를 젓고 싶었다. 그러나 잔뜩 흥분한 몸은 그저 입을 벌리고 숨을 몰아쉬며 끊임없이 신음성을 내지르게 했다.

“좋으냐? 내 손길이 좋으냔 말이다.”

한계까지 흥분해 이미 꿀을 흘리고 있는 것을 쥐고 왕자가 물었다. 빌보는 눈물을 흘리며 고개를 끄덕였다. 위아래로 문질러 주는 길을 따라 쾌감이 불꽃처럼 터졌다. 조금이라도 그에게 더 붙기 위해 빌보는 허리를 들어 올렸다. 왕자가 그의 들린 허리를 붙잡아 위로 끌어올렸다. 가슴에 붙은 입술이 죽 미끄러져 이번에는 아래로 내려갔다. 호빗이 움직이지 못하게 억누르고 그는 빌보의 배와 그 아래 치모 부근까지 핥아 내려갔다. 용수철처럼 꿈틀거리며 호빗이 달게 흐느꼈다. 그는 호빗의 머리카락만큼 부드러운 치모를 헤치고 딱딱하게 발기된 것을 쥐었다. 그것은 제 손에 반도 차지 않을 정도로 작았지만, 고통스럽게 서 있었다. 그것이 만족스러웠다. 비록 미처 끝나지 않은 발정기의 영향이더라도 지금 이 작은 몸은 제 손에 있고, 저의 체취로 달아올랐다. 거친 숨소리를 삼키며 그는 호빗의 작은 성기를 한입에 집어삼켰다. 하플링이 다시 길게 울었다. 이 몸이 누구의 손에도 떨어지지 않게 할 것이다. 누구에게도 이 목소리를 들려주지 않을 것이다. 격렬한 질투와 고통에 가까운 욕망으로 왕자는 속속들이 작은 몸을 맛보았다.

빌보는 정신을 잃을 것 같았다. 아래쪽에서 움직이고 있는 혀와 입술의 움직임은 그를 미치게 했고 어지럽게 했다. 보석과 황금을 다루는 솜씨 좋은 손만큼 재주 많은 입술이 그를 악기처럼 연주했다. 그의 혀와 입술, 손이 지나가는 곳마다 정으로 새기듯 쾌락을 새겨 넣었다. 그는 끓는 쇳물 같은 소린의 입술 안에서 하나하나 재분해되고 조립되고 있었다.

“아, 아-, 제발 소린-,”

온몸이 녹아 눌어붙을 것 같은 쾌감 속에서 빌보가 애원했다. 이것도 미적지근했다. 더한 것을 원했다. 몸의 앞쪽은 불덩이에 둘러싸여있으나 비어버린 속은 빈약함을 호소했다. 그때처럼, 그의 것이, 그의 커다란 것이 제 몸속을 가득 채워줬으면 싶었다. 안도 밖도 모두 만족하고 싶었다.

“제발요. 소린-!”

자기가 뭘 요구하는지도 모르고 빌보는 온몸을 흔들었다. 소린은 성급히 옷을 벗어 던졌다. 갑옷의 끈이 풀리고 속옷을 벗어 내릴 때까지도 빌보는 참지 못했다. 그는 쉴 새 없이 다리를 흔들며 어떻게든 그의 몸에 비벼대려 노력했다. 소린은 경련하듯 몸을 떨었다. 악마 같은 하플링의 몸뚱이는 너무도 부드럽고 뜨거워 그것은 마치 에레보르의 쇳물 속에서 녹아내린 황금 덩어리 같았다. 소린은 급히 옷을 벗고 빌보를 끌어안았다. 맨살과 맨살이 맞부딪치자 열기는 두 배가 되었다. 빌보의 녹은 허벅지 안에 다리가 얽혔다. 그는 헐떡거리며 손을 내려 더 안쪽을 더듬었다. 그곳에서 이미 녹진하게 풀어진 구멍이 만져졌다. 아직 제대로 만져 주지도 않았는데 이미 빌보의 구멍은 완벽하게 준비되어 있었다.

“빌보. 빌보-,”

손가락으로 구멍 안을 쑤시며 소린은 그의 이름을 불렀다. 거의 성기와도 같이 커다란 손가락이 박히는 아픔에 잠깐 움찔거렸지만, 곧 빌보는 호응하듯 그의 어깨를 끌어안았다.

“소린. 흑-, 소린-.”

손가락이 안쪽으로 밀려들어 갈 때마다 구멍이 미끈거리며 조였다. 저항 없이 문질러지는 감촉에 그는 침을 삼켰다. 흐물하게 풀어져 있지만, 탄력은 죽지 않았다. 들어가고 나가는 움직임에 맞춰 국화꽃 모양의 기관은 수천 개의 촉수를 가진 말미잘처럼 그의 손가락을 조였다. 더 이상 견디기 어려웠다. 손가락만으로는 그도 저도 만족하기 어려웠다. 소린은 손가락을 빼내고 대신 자신의 것을 쥐었다. 제 것은 이미 흉흉하게 부풀어 통증까지 일으켰다. 그는 이를 악물고 금방이라도 터질 것 같은 욕망과 흥분을 조절했다. 첫 관계와 발정 덕분에 어느 정도 길이 들었다지만, 그래도 빌보가 이만한 것을 받아들이기는 힘이 들 것이었다. 그는 조심스럽게 제 것을 그의 입구로 밀어 넣었다. 빌보가 꿈틀거리며 허리를 들썩였다. 움직이지 못하도록 부드럽게 감싸 안고 소린은 그의 귀에 속삭였다.

“가만히. 힘을 빼. 빌보. 괜찮아.”

눈을 뜨지 못할 정도의 열기 속에서도 빌보는 그 소리를 들었다. 믿을 수 없을 만큼 다정한 목소리였다. 그 목소리에 다시 눈물이 터졌다. 관계 중에만 보여주는 왕자의 다정함이지만 지금은 절실할 정도로 이것이 필요했다. 빌보는 눈을 감고 고개를 끄덕였다. 왕자의 말을 따라 몸을 이완시키자 입구에 걸쳐 있던 것이 안으로 밀려들어 오는 것이 느껴졌다. 그는 소리를 지르지 않기 위해 입술을 짓씹었다. 뿌듯하게 몸속이 가득 차며 고통도 따라왔다. 몸이 두 동강 나는 듯한 아픔이었다. 강제로 확장된 몸속으로 왕자의 성기가 들어왔을 때 눈앞에 섬광이 번득였다, 그는 입을 벌리고 작게 비명을 질렀다. 왕자가 달래듯 그의 허리를 문지르고 그의 볼에 입술을 부볐다. 눅눅하고 부드러운 입술이 온 얼굴을 헤매다 입술 위에 안착했다. 빌보는 허겁지겁 그 입술에 매달렸다. 얇지만 강인한 입술 속에서 새어나온 한숨이 입속으로 흘러들어왔다. 빌보. 나의 하플링. 그 말대로 되었으면 좋겠다. 영원히 그에게 속하고 싶었다. 내 몸의 모든 것은 머리털부터 발끝까지 모조리 당신의 것이라고 소리치고 싶었다. 빌보는 대신 그의 허리에 다리를 감고 몸을 앞으로 밀었다. 안으로 들어온 것이 뿌리까지 박히며 왕자가 신음소리를 터뜨렸다. 고통과 쾌락 사이에서 빌보는 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 뒤로 젖혀진 얼굴에서 눈물이 굴러떨어졌다.

마치 용광로 속에 빠진 것 같았다. 성기를 무는 힘과 내벽의 뜨거움에 소린은 막힌 신음소리를 질렀다. 빈틈없이 들어찬 구멍에서 미끈거리는 음액이 새어 나왔다. 그것이 여유를 주고 움직임을 부드럽게 했다. 왕자는 애타게 그의 입술을 갈구하며 허리를 움직였다. 하플링의 가쁜 숨소리 속에 자신의 거친 숨소리가 뒤섞인다. 내몰듯, 재촉하듯, 그것이 갈증을 일으켰다.

그의 움직임을 하나도 놓치지 않았다. 청각과 신경을 곤두세우고 그를 주시했다. 그래서 빌보의 행동이 이상한 것을 보고 뒤쫓은 것이다. 소린은 빌보의 허리를 억세게 안고 허리를 움직이며 생각했다, 짐작하건대 호빗의 발정기는 아직 끝나지 않았다. 언제 끝이 날지 몰라도 당분간이 아닌 것도 확실하다. 그렇다면 빌보도 당분간은 자신이 필요할 것이다. 그렇다면, 어쩌면 그걸 이용해 이 하플링을 완전히 제 것으로 만들 수도 있을 것이다. 여기까지 생각하다 소린은 불쾌하게 얼굴을 구겼다. 하지만 만일 다른 드워프가 이 사실을 알게 된다면 어쩐단 말인가? 단순히 발정기를 이기기 위해 빌보가 다른 드워프를 이렇게 유혹한다면 어쩐단 말인가? 생각만으로도 식은땀이 흐르고 분노로 머리털이 곤두섰다. 그건 용납할 수 없다. 이 작은 호빗의 몸에 저가 아닌 다른 누군가가 손을 댄다는 상상만으로도 그는 미칠 것 같은 심정이 되었다.

왕자의 움직임이 거세지고 빌보는 정신없이 흔들렸다. 빠르고 강한 움직임 속에서 안쪽이 격렬하게 문질러져 숨을 쉴 수조차 없었다. 왕자가 그를 빙글 돌려 뒤집었다. 안쪽이 둥글게 문질러지며 가슴이 바닥에 눌렸다. 바뀐 자세로 인해 성기는 더 깊이 틀어박혔다. 빌보는 맨바닥에 볼을 부비며 흑흑하고 숨 막히는 소리로 느껴 울었다. 허리를 들어 올려 엉덩이를 위로 향한 자세로 범해지며 그는 짐승처럼 헐떡거렸다. 왕자의 입에서도 짐승 같은 소리가 터졌다. 흰 수저 위에 청동으로 만든 수저가 겹쳐진 것처럼 상반된 두 몸이 한데 뒤얽히고 흔들렸다. 작은 동굴에서는 이제 더 이상 떨어지는 눈물 소리도, 오해와 상심으로 인한 비탄소리도 들리지 않았다. 그곳에 가득 찬 것은 더 이상 사나울 수 없는 신음소리와 감당 못할 쾌락으로 빚어진 비명소리뿐이었다.

빌보. 빌보.

철썩철썩 부딪쳐 오는 몸을 잡아 흔들며 왕자는 이를 갈았다.

 

나에게서 벗어나려 하지 마라. 다른 이에게 눈길조차 주지 마라.

나는 이제부터 네 곁에 칼을 꽂아 넣고 너를 지킬 것이다.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Author: 청하지연  
> Beta'd by 싣

 

동굴 안에 아슬아슬하게 닿은 빛이 어슴푸레하게 안을 밝혔다. 빌보는 잠든 소린의 얼굴을 볼 수 있다는 사실에 감사했다. 잠든 와중에도 그의 미간엔 주름이 잡혀있었고 검은 눈썹 역시 위로 솟아있었다. 빌보는 그 눈썹을 쓰다듬고 싶은 걸 애써 참으며 좀 더 지켜보았다. 날카롭고 큰 코는 키스할 때면 빌보의 코에 아프게 비벼 지곤 했고 수염은 그의 뺨을 간지럽혔다. 긴 머리카락은 전날 그의 등과 목덜미에 떨어졌고 제 하얀 살과 비교되는 검은색이었다. 머리카락의 끝에는 몇 개의 장신구가 완전히 풀어헤쳐 져 시야에 방해되는 것을 막고 있었으며 빌보의 두 배쯤은 되어 보이는 넓은 어깨는 머리카락에 덮여있었다. 넓고 근육 진 가슴팍은 소린이 숨 쉴 때마다 크게 오르락내리락하길 반복했고 단단한 몸은 햇볕에 타 그을려있었다. 정신을 잃고 잠들기 전 그 몸은 빌보의 몸을 삼키고 차가운 공기를 막아주듯 뜨거운 열을 퍼부으며 움직이고 있었다. 빌보가 눈을 떴을 때 그는 소린의 가슴팍에 안긴 채였기에 답답한 느낌에 그가 깨지 않게 일어나 앉는 것만으로도 잠이 달아나버렸다.

고된 여정에 소린도 피곤한 모양인지 제가 그의 품을 벗어났는데도 한번 뒤척이며 자세를 바꿀 뿐이었다. 하지만 빌보가 숨을 쉴 때마다 귀와 목 근처에서 움직이는 그의 머리카락은 참기 어려웠다. 소린의 품은 매우 따뜻했으며 동굴의 냉기를 막아주었기 때문에 빌보는 불편한 침낭에서의 아침보다 훨씬 쾌적한 아침을 맞을 수 있었다. 빛으로 보아 밖은 아직 동이 튼 지 얼마 되지 않은 상태였고 일행들이 일어나려면 아직도 시간이 필요했다. 그 자신에게도 시간이 있다면 더 자는 것이 낫다는 걸, 빌보도 알고 있었다. 하지만 그의 눈앞에는 고통스러운 것인지, 혹은 화가 난 것인지 알 수 없는 표정의 소린이 있었고 빌보는 그런 소린을 옆에 두고 잠들 수 없었다. 자신은 그를 이용하고 있었다. 발정기는 그의 생각보다 무서운 것이었다. 자신의 몸임에도 의지를 거스르는 하반신의 열기와 솟아오르는 욕구, 머릿속이 비어버리는 쾌감은 빌보가 평생 맛볼 거라곤 생각도 해보지 못한 것이었다. 그가 여태껏 느꼈던 성적 충동이나 경험은 소꿉장난 정도로 느껴지는 행위와 그것을 원하다 못해 애원하기까지 한 것은 그 스스로에게도 충격이었다.

하지만 이성을 조금 되찾고 그는 소린에 대해 생각했다. 거칠고 난폭하고, 무섭도록 차가운 소린의 태도 때문에 빌보는 그에 대해 항상 무서움만 느껴왔다. 하지만 비 오던 날에 그를 지켜준 모피와 와르그에게서 그를 구해준 용기, 그리고 빌보의 욕구를 충족시켜주는 것은 그가 소린에 대해 오해하고 있었다는 걸 증명하고 있었다. 빌보는 같이 여행하는 드워프들이 좋았다. 그들 역시 빌보를 좋아하고 있었고 전투를 할 때면 그들은 서로의 등 뒤를 지키며 무기를 들었다. 하지만 그것과 몸을 섞는 행위는 달랐다. 만약 자신이 소린의 입장이었다면, 빌보는 결코 그를 돕지 않았을 것이다. 자신의 이름을 부르며 수음하는 누군가에게 충격을 받고 며칠간은 그를 피하며 잊어버리려 할 게 분명했다. 하지만 소린은 그를 도왔다.

그의 말은 분명히 빌보에게 상처를 주었지만, 그 정도는 참아야 했다. 몸을 섞는 것은 어느 종족이건 중요한 일이었다. 결코 쉽게 몸을 주는 일은 없었고 특히 드워프들은 더 했다. 그들은 그들의 영혼이 갈구하는 한 사람이 아니면 결코 몸을 함부로 하지 않는다는 것을, 빌보도 알고 있었다. 소린의 영혼이 자신 때문에 영향을 받았다는 걸 깨달았을 때 빌보는 이미 걷잡을 수 없이 흐물흐물해진 상태로 그의 밑에서 쾌락에 울고 있었고, 소린 역시 짐승처럼 거친 숨소리를 그의 귓가에 불어넣고 있었다. 이토록 저주받은 발정기를 보낸 호빗은 없었을 것이다. 집이 아닌 황야, 그것도 열 세 드워프와 마법사가 용이 있는 산으로 가는 도중에, 거기다 발정기의 대상이 드워프라는 것은 누구에게도 말할 수 없는 비밀이었다. 소린 역시 당황했을 것이고 그에게서 빌보를 모욕하는 말이 튀어나온들 빌보는 그에게 화를 낼 자격이 없다 생각했다. 소린은 제 영혼을 감수하며 위험으로부터 그를 보호했고 잠까지 줄여야 했다.

의식하지도 못한 채 그의 손은 소린의 이마로 향했고 부드러운 손은 주름을 쓰다듬고 있었다. 그의 표정이 조금은 풀리자 빌보는 저도 모를 미소를 짓다 화들짝 놀라 손을 뗐다. 저가 미친 것이 틀림없었다. 이유가 무엇이건, 소린은 자신이 어떤 형태로든 손을 대는 것을 좋아할 리가 없었다. 표정이 어두워진 채, 밝아가는 밖을 보며 빌보는 동굴에 이리저리 흩어진 제 옷을 주워 입고 소린의 옷가지를 들어 그의 몸을 덮어주었다. 며칠이나 상태가 좋지 않아 일행에게 짐이 되었던 걸 생각하면 아침이라도 먼저 준비해야겠다고 생각하며 빌보는 마지막으로 소린의 잠든 모습을 보고 동굴을 나섰다. 소린의 푸른 눈동자가 그의 등을 쫓고 있었다.

몸 상태를 제외하곤 운이 좋았던 것인지, 빌보는 숲 속에서 이리저리 헤매다 야생감자와 돌배, 잘 익은 호두를 발견했고 조용히 모두가 잠들어 있는 야영지로 옮기기 시작했다. 양은 많았고 감자와 호두는 오래 보관할 수 있어 요긴한 식량이었기 때문에 빌보는 최대한 많은 양을 채집하려 했다. 작은 주머니에 호두를 가득 채웠고 팔 안에는 흙이 묻은 감자 줄기가 가득했다. 차가운 공기에도 몸을 움직이니 얼굴이 달아올랐다. 이어진 행위 때문에 온몸이 욱신거리고 있었지만 빌보는 최대한 움직였다. 그저 잊으려고 했다.

"하플링!"

갑자기 등 뒤에서 들린 목소리에 화들짝 놀란 빌보는 들고 있던 것도 잊고 바로 몸을 돌렸다. 손안에 있던 주머니와 감자가 후드득 떨어졌지만 빌보는 뒤에 있던 이가 소린이라는 사실에 심장이 떨어질 것 같았다.

"혼자 돌아다니는 것이 위험하다고 몇 번이나 말해야 알아듣는 거지?"

빌보는 감히 그 성난 눈빛을 마주칠 수 없어 고개를 숙였다. 장난을 치고 어른에게 혼이 나는 어린아이와 다를 바 없었다.

"미안해요, 소린. 그저... 조금이라도 도움이 되고 싶었어요. 다들 자고 있고, 난 며칠 전부터는... 계속 짐이 되고 있었으니까요......."

제 입으로 나온 말인데도 빌보는 눈물이 날 것 같았다. 소린은 더 말을 하지 않았지만 빌보는 제 얼굴에 닿는 시선을 느꼈고 떨어진 주머니와 감자들을 주웠다. 얼굴이 떨어질 것처럼 시린 시선 같았다. 그가 무엇을 하건 소린은 그런 시선으로 빌보를 쳐다보고 있었던 것 같았다. 그대로 뒤를 돌아 야영지로 가면서 빌보는 그의 뒤에 남아있는 소린의 기분을 상상했다. 그를 한심하게 보고 있을까? 아니면 자신의 말에 말대꾸한 것에 화를 참고 있을까. 알 수 없었다. 그의 눈은 결코 쉽게 볼 수 없었다.

 

 

잠든 드워프들은 슬슬 깨어나고 있었고 빌보는 가장 먼저 깬 보푸르와 함께 아침을 만들었다. 계속된 발정기로 지치긴 했지만, 아침이 되자 열은 조금 떨어져 있었고 몸도 전처럼 시리지 않았다. 보푸르는 몸 상태가 좋아진 것을 축하해주었고 그가 발견한 야생감자와 호두를 보고 기뻐했다. 그와 함께 호두를 더 가지러 가면서 빌보는 오랜만에 느끼는 다정함에 웃을 수 있었다. 아침을 먹은 후 야영지를 정리하고 빌보는 계속해서 소린을 피하고 있었다. 그의 시선이 따라오는 것을 느낄 수 있었지만 빌보는 소린이 자신에게 화내는 것을 더는 감당하기 어려울 것 같았다. 보푸르와 같이 조랑말을 타면서도 등 뒤에서 느껴지는 시선에 잘못이라도 빌고 싶은 심정이었다. 다행히 날씨는 좋았고, 소린은 발린과 함께 길을 이끌어야 하므로 빌보는 그의 시선을 피할 수 있었다. 같이 있는 보푸르는 무슨 사정인지 묻지 않았고 소소한 이야기를 하며 그의 기분을 좋게 만들었다. 빌보 역시 보푸르에게 샤이어에 관한 이야기와 늘어선 들꽃들, 버섯에 관한 이야기를 해주었고 주변에 있는 드워프들은 못 보던 꽃이나 버섯이 보일 때마다 빌보에게 저게 무엇이고, 어디에 쓰는 것이냐고 묻기도 했다. 그럴 때마다 빌보는 자신이 아는 것을 이야기해주었고 좋아하는 버섯이 있으면 조랑말에서 뛰어내려 빠르게 한 움큼 따다가 주머니에 넣어오기도 했다. 도도도도 뛰어가는 뒷모습을 보고 드워프들은 한바탕 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

햇살이 내리쬐고 그간 평온한 밤을 보내지 못했던 빌보는 보푸르의 등에 기댄 채 꾸벅꾸벅 졸기 시작했다. 양옆으로 가던 왕자들은 그걸 보며 킬킬대다가 보푸르의 웃음에 장난을 치려던 것을 멈추었고 오리는 흐뭇한 광경이라 생각하며 빠르게 스케치를 하고 있었다. 보푸르를 보면서 말을 타고 가느라고 제가 떨어질 뻔하다가 도리가 어깨를 받쳐준 뒤 오리는 스케치는 나중에 완성하기로 자세를 바로잡았다. 고삐를 잡고 균형을 잡은 후 허리를 펴고 앞을 보았을 때 오리는 순간 제가 와르그라도 본 것이 아닌가 깜짝 놀라 다시 떨어질 뻔했다. 그와 눈이 마주친 것은 소린이었다. 형형하게 살기가 띈 눈으로 뒤를 쳐다보며 수염 아래 으르렁거리는 것이 소름이 쫙 끼치도록 무서워졌다. 오리는 고개를 숙이고 말에서 떨어질 뻔한 것이 큰 실수인가 생각하다 그의 눈빛이 완전히 저에게 향한 것이 아님을 깨닫고 뒤를 보았다. 그의 뒤에는 보푸르에 기대 자는 빌보가 있었다. 결국, 고개가 꺾여 곱슬거리는 금발이 보푸르의 등에서 삐죽이 나와있었다.

보푸르는 여정 내내 빌보를 어린 동생처럼 살갑게 대했으며 빌보 역시 보푸르에게 모르는 것을 많이 물어보았다. 그들이 어디에서 왔는지, 어떤 일들을 하고 그 손재주는 어디서 배우는 것인지 등등 드워프에 대한 기본적인 것들에 대한 호기심을 채워갔다. 간혹 오리나 도리가 거기에 끼어들었을 때 어린 드워프들은 어떻게 자라는지 물어볼 때면 글로인은 제 아들에 관한 이야기를 자랑스레 늘어놓곤 했으며, 빌보는 투구를 썼다지만 장난으로 아버지의 머리에 돌을 던진 이야기를 하며 웃는 그를 보면서 뭐라 할 수 없어 웃기만 했다. 슬슬 해가 지면서 빌보는 몸이 또다시 으슬으슬하게 떨리는 것 같았다. 소린의 코트도 없는 맨몸으로 서늘해져 가는 바깥 공기는 그 혼자 버티기엔 확실히 어려워져 갔다. 야영지를 잡고 빌보가 가져온 감자로 스튜를 만들고 모닥불 아래 옹기종기 둘러앉은 후 빌보는 타오르는 불을 보면서 또다시 졸고 있었다. 감기 같은 열이 올라오는 바람에 몸이 나른해졌고 근처에 있는 열은 졸음을 불렀다. 아마 까무룩 잠이 들었을 지도 몰랐다. 저도 모르게 감겨있던 눈을 떴을 때 빌보는 아까 조랑말을 탔을 때처럼 보푸르에게 기대 잠들어 있었고 저를 보며 웃는 킬리와 필리를 보며 피식 웃어주었다.

"보긴스는 체력이 더 필요해. 조랑말 위에서도 졸더니 또 졸고 있잖아! 체력을 단련할 땐 잘 먹고 많이 움직이는 게 좋을걸. 우린 소린 삼촌이 어릴 적부터 훈련을 시켜서 이 정도쯤은 괜찮지만 보긴스는 훈련이 필요한 것 같아. 이리와, 보긴스!"

킬리는 소린의 이름에 움찔하는 빌보를 눈치채지 못하고 그를 잡아끌었고 어디선가 주워온 나무작대기를 들려주곤 검을 쓰는 법을 가르쳐준다고 기본적인 자세를 가르쳐주었다. 엉겁결에 검을 들어 싸우긴 했지만 빌보 역시 제 실력이 한참이나 부족한 것을 알기 때문에 킬리의 움직임을 따라 했다. 제 나름대로 비슷하게 한다고는 했지만, 전사의 눈에는 빌보의 움직임이 너무 어설퍼 보였는지 몇 번이나 자세를 교정해주다 결국 그의 뒤에서 같이 검을 잡고 천천히 동작을 알려주었다. 팔을 뻗고 검을 잡고, 하체에 균형을 어떻게 맞추는지 알려주기 위해 킬리는 빌보에게 달라붙어 있었고 빌보는 계속된 접촉에 불편함을 느꼈다. 게다가 슬슬 다리 사이가 허전해지기 시작했다. 간달프에 의하면 이 기간은 10일에서 15일은 지속된다고 했다. 오늘은 겨우 3일째였다. 그제와 어제보다는 나았지만 그의 몸은 여전히 누군가를 원하고 있었다. 제 안에 씨를 뿌리고 열락에서 떨게 할 몸을. 킬리는 빌보에게 틈날 때마다 동작을 반복하고 검을 쥐는 법을 익히는 것이 좋다고 말하며 다시 필리의 옆으로 돌아가 오리를 괴롭히기 시작했다. 자신에 대한 실망감이 얼굴에 떠오르지 않게 웃으며 빌보는 모닥불에 등을 돌리고 발린, 글로인, 드왈린과 이야기하는 소린을 보았다. 전날 밤 소린은 저를 피해 도망친 빌보를 찾아내 그를 안았고 제 안에 뜨거운 씨앗을 뿌렸다. 전날 밤을 생각하자 얼굴이 확 달아올랐다. 몸이 주체할 수 없이 뜨거워져 빌보는 모닥불 근처로 갈 생각도 하지 못했다. 지나오던 길에 봐둔, 야영지에서 좀 떨어진 곳에 있는 나무 둥지를 찾아가면서도 빌보는 소린의 넓은 등에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 모닥불 빛에 보인, 그의 코트 끝자락엔 진흙이 말라있었다.

"응… 하, 하아... 으… 으응…..."

어두운 숲 속에서 제 몸을 간신히 숨길만 한 구멍에 숨어 빌보는 손을 움직였다. 속옷을 끈끈히 적시고 있는 액이 손에도 잔뜩 묻었지만 빌보는 그것보다 제 욕망이 급했다. 손으로 아무리 앞을 만져도 뒤를 채워주지 않는 것에 쉽게 가지 못했다. 빨갛게 달아오른 얼굴을 어깨에 비벼대면서 신음을 흘려도 만족스럽지 않음에 눈물이 나왔다. 움찔거리는 밑은 만져보지 않아도 이미 흠뻑 젖어있었다. 앞을 만져줄 때마다 움찔거리며 둥근 엉덩이를 타고 무언가가 흘러내렸다. 망설이는 손가락이 불편한 자세로 엉덩이에 닿았고 손에는 미끌거리는 것이 잔뜩 묻었다. 손가락이 입구를 파고 들어가는 데는 저항이 느껴지지 않았다. 손가락보다 더 굵은 것을 품기로 예정된 곳은 그 하나 정도는 수월하게 머금었고 빌보는 손가락을 하나 더 넣었다.

"아... 아아...! 하으으...!!"

한 손은 엉덩이 사이로 넣고 한 손으로는 성기를 쥐면서 움직여도 아까보다 조금 나은 정도의 쾌감밖에 얻지 못하고 있었다. 아니, 오히려 아까보다 더한 갈증이 밀려왔다. 뒤를 채우는 손가락은 소린의 것에 비하면 한참이나 얇고 짧은 것이었고, 이틀 동안 그것에 적응하면서 빌보의 몸은 고작 손가락 두 개로는 한참이나 부족해했다. 바들바들 떨면서 빌보는 다시 소린의 이름을 생각했다가 입술을 꾹 깨물었다. 하다못해 소린에게 더 이상 폐를 끼지 않으려면 홀로 해결해야 했다. 고집이라는 것을 생각하기엔 빌보의 머리는 이미 생각할 만한 논리성을 잃어버렸고 쾌감이 휩쓴 자리에 남은 것은 본능과 싸우는 빌보의 죄책감뿐이었다. 손가락을 움직이자 아까보다 입구가 민감하게 반응하기 시작했다. 손가락을 조이는 근육과 안에서부터 뜨겁게 흘러내리는 끈적이는 액체, 더 큰 걸 원한다는 듯 손가락에 달라붙어 있는 내벽은 빌보의 욕구를 한계까지 끌어올리고 있었다. 몸을 마음대로 움직일 수도 없었다. 자세가 불편해 팔이 뻐근해지고 있어도 손을 빼지 못하고 있었고 다리는 하염없이 떨렸다. 바짝 서 있는 유두는 만져주지 않아도 셔츠 아래서 제 존재를 드러내고 있었다. 눈물이 주르륵 떨어지고 히끅거리면서도 빌보는 손을 움직였다. 하지만 더 이상은 무리였다. 손가락을 하나 더 넣으려 해도 지금의 자세론 힘겨웠다. 혼자서는 해결할 수 없었다. 그가 필요했다. 머릿속이 온통 소린으로 가득 찼고 그의 손가락은 드디어 입구에서 미끄러져 나왔다. 끈적거리는 것을 대강 닦아내고 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 내려간 바지를 잡았다. 푹 젖어있었지만 지금은 그보다 중요한 것이 없었다. 다리에 힘이 풀려 나무를 짚으면서 간신히 일어났어도 숨은 벅찼다. 심장이 쿵쾅거리면서 뛰었고 뺨은 찬 공기가 느껴지지도 않을 정도로 달아올랐다. 나무를 지탱해 간신히 걸어가면서도 아래로 흐르는 것이 느껴지고 앞이 바지에 비벼졌다. 서는 것도 걷는 것도 모두 힘들었다.

"하아… 하아… 으윽... 읏, 으아…..."

뿌연 시야에 간신히 나무와 제 발만은 담은 채 움직이던 빌보의 숨소리는 조용한 숲 속에서 유독 크게 들렸다. 짐승도 잠든 듯한 까만 밤, 숲 속에선 빌보의 금발이 흔들리고 있었다. 바람에 흔들리는 들꽃들과 나뭇잎이 스치는 소리는 그의 힘겨운 발걸음에 묻혔고 한 걸음 한 걸음이 아슬아슬했다. 드디어 야영지 근처에 다다랐을 때, 이미 빌보는 눈물로 얼굴이 엉망이었다. 불빛으로 야영지를 찾았지만 제 몰골을 생각하니 가까이 갈 수 없었다. 아직도 빳빳하게 고개를 든 앞섶과 축축하게 젖어든 뒤, 나무 등걸에 기대있어 온통 나무껍질과 나뭇잎이 달라붙어 엉망이 된 옷. 누군가는 분명히 그에게 이유를 물어볼 게 틀림없었다. 빌보는 간신히 눈을 비비고 소린이 어디 있는지 찾았다.

 

다행히 다른 일행과는 떨어진 채 혼자 파이프를 물고 있는 그의 표정은 평소보다 더 어두워 보였다. 아침, 자신이 만진 미간에는 잠들었을 때보다 더 큰 근심이 자리 잡고 있었다. 그리고 멀리 있는 모닥불이 비친 그의 눈동자는 그야말로 불에 타는 것 같았다. 빌보는 그 안에 있는 감정이 무엇인지 알 수 없었다. 분노, 무력감, 안타까움, 절망.. 온갖 안 좋은 감정들이 빌보를 스치고 지나갔다. 그리고 소린이 퍼뜩, 고개를 돌렸다. 놀란 토끼처럼, 빌보는 그대로 얼어붙었다. 소린의 눈동자가 그의 온몸을 훑고 있는 동안, 그는 살아있는 게 아니라 인형이 된 것처럼 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 놀라움이 번졌던 얼굴에 분노가 고인 것은 순식간이었다. 소린은 파이프를 옆에 두고 다른 이들이 있는 방향을 본 뒤, 간달프가 그들의 시선을 끌고 있는 것을 확인하고, 그대로 빌보에게 다가갔다. 그동안 빌보는 숨조차 참은 채 멈춰서 있다가 소린이 제 손목을 잡았을 때에서야 간신히 숨을 내뱉었다.

"네 냄새.. 바람이 부니 보이지 않아도 알 수 있겠군..." 

소린의 입술이 빌보의 귓가까지 내려왔고, 빌보는 이를 악물며 말하는 듯한 소린의 표정을 볼 수 없었다. 그의 품이 가까워지자 당장 아침처럼 안기고 싶은 충동만 솟구쳤다. 빌보가 몸을 움직이기 전, 소린이 그를 이끌었다. 다리의 힘이 풀린 덕에 빌보는 거의 주저앉을 뻔했고 소린은 그를 보다가 한쪽 어깨에 수월하게 들쳐업고 걸음을 재촉했다. 소린은 빌보가 봐둔 나무쪽이 아니라 다른 방향으로 걷고 있었고 빌보는 그 또한 밤을 대비하여 봐둔 곳이 있는 것인가 생각했다. 하지만 그런 생각은 소린이 자신을 내려놓고 곧장 셔츠 안으로 손을 뻗은 즉시 사라졌다. 크고 거칠었다. 모든 드워프의 손은 빌보의 눈으로 봤을 때 크게 보였고 거기에 무기와 망치질, 곡괭이질로 굳어진 살까지 붙은 손은 관리할 여유가 없어 언제나 거칠었다. 빌보에게 그나마 익숙한 것은 항상 삽과 곡괭이를 놓지 않고 흙을 만지는 햄패스트 감지의 손 정도였고 그 자신은 펜을 쥐는 것으로 생긴 손가락의 굳은살이 전부였다. 바지는 순식간에 내려갔고 셔츠 안을 파고든 손이 바짝 서 있는 유두를 만지자 빌보는 화들짝 놀라 몸을 움츠리고 신음을 내었다. 다른 손은 이미 질척하게 풀어진 뒤로 향하기 전 희끄무레한 액체를 뱉고 있는 성기를 조금 쓰다듬었다.

온갖 액체가 섞여 흐른 빌보의 엉덩이와 허벅지는 끈적했고 드디어 들어온 소린의 손가락을 반가워하듯 달라붙었다. 빌보는 첫날 소린의 손가락조차 빠듯해했던 것이 한참 과거의 일인 것처럼 멀게 느껴졌다. 소린 역시 제 손가락을 쉽게 빨아들이는 것에 이상함을 느낀 것인지 빌보를 올려다보았고 손가락에 말라붙은 액체의 흔적을 보기까진 오래 걸리지 않았다. 빌보는 눈을 반쯤 감고 소린의 체취에 취했다. 방금까지 피던 파이프와 모닥불의 목재가 타오르던 향기, 소린에게 항상 배어 있는 쇠 냄새…… 제 몸에서 풍기는 달큰한 향기가 무르익어 떨어지길 기다리는 과일이라면 소린은 겨울날의 고목 같았다. 강하고 무엇이 오건 그 자리를 지킬 것처럼. 신음이 튀어나오고 생각은 저 멀리 희미해졌다. 소린의 이 가는 소리가 들리고 빌보는 계속해서 찔러오는 손가락에도 정신을 차릴 수 없었다. 원래대로라면 소린도 세 개정도로 풀어준 후 빠듯하게 부푼 제 성기를 밀어 넣고 빌보의 향을 마음껏 취했을 것이다. 하지만 잠시라도 그와 같이 있는 것을 참을 수 없는 것처럼, 재빠르게 나간 그의 행동과 자신의 목소리에 겁을 먹고 떠는 뒷모습, 다른 이의 곁에서 긴장을 풀고 기대 잠든 모습을 본 후에는 가슴속이 부글부글 끓었다. 타르가 검게 끓어 넘치듯 그의 속 역시 바짝 타들어 갔고 밤이 되자 혼자 사라진 빌보의 향이 코끝에 아슬하게 걸렸다 사라졌다.

그리고 지금, 눈물에 흠뻑 젖은 채로 제 욕구를 주체하지 못해 스스로 찾아온 호빗은 제가 남긴 것보다 더 강렬한 향을 풍기며 그를 자극했다. 머리가 핑핑 돌고 무작정 자신을 쏟아놓고 싶은 마음과 그를 다정히 애무하고 젖은 신음소리를 듣고 싶은 마음, 거칠게 범하고 제 속처럼 갈가리 찢어버리고 싶은 마음이 순간 머릿속에서 충돌했다. 그리고 그의 마음은 어딘가로 향했다. 손가락이 빠져나오고 소린은 그 입구가 수축하는 것을 보았다. 완전히 풀려, 흔들리는 숨을 내쉴 때마다 조물대는 그곳에 제 손가락이 닿고 천천히 밀려들어 갔다. 손가락 세 개까지는 괜찮았다. 하지만 새끼손가락이 들어가고 엄지가 들어가려 하자 빌보는 두려움에 찬 눈으로 그를 보았다. 고인 눈물이 떨어졌다. 그리고 소린은 그와 눈이 마주친 채 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 그는 자신이 어떤 표정을 짓고 있는지 알 수 없었다. 인상을 쓰고 있는지, 웃고 있는 건지, 우는 것인지 구분할 수 없었다. 빌보는 그의 손이 버거운 것인지 코트를 쥐고 신음했다. 풀어졌다고는 해도 성기보다 큰 손이 들어와 입구는 한계까지 벌어졌고 천천히 밀려 들어오는 것에 허벅지에 힘이 들어갔다. 저항할 수 없었다. 찢어질 것으로 생각한 것과 달리 빌보는 아슬아슬하게 제 손을 품었고 부들부들 떨면서 간신히 버티고 있었다. 고통에 찬 신음이 깨문 입술 사이로 새나왔다.

"내 손이 버거운가, 호빗?"

"제... 제발… 소린...... 너... 너무......"

빌보는 차마 제대로 말을 할 수도 없었다. 안을 가득 채운 압박감에 숨이 막혀왔다.

"왜 그러는 거지, 빌보.. 난 그대가 좋아할 것이라 생각했는데.. 그댄 언제나 보푸르의 손을 좋아하지 않았었나? 그가 머리를 쓰다듬을 때마다 웃고 있더군."

마지막 말은 이를 악물고 이야기할 수밖에 없었다. 눈앞이 분노로 하얗게 변했다. 빌보의 머리를 쓰다듬고 그의 옷을 만지고 빌보가 기대 웃는 것은 그가 아니었다. 그의 미소는 언제나 다른 이들을 향했고 소린은 빌보가 보푸르에게 기대어 자는 것을 보며 당장 뛰어내리고 싶은 것을 참아야 했다. 전날 밤만 해도 그의 품 안에서 허리를 비틀며 날카로운 신음을 내질렀던 호빗은 낮에는 그 어린아이 같은 얼굴로 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 행동했다. 그의 자는 얼굴을 가까이서 볼 수 있는 것은 오직 그뿐이어야 했다.

"흐윽... 흑....... 흐읍, 하아…"

눈앞에 상상이 아닌 현실이 돌아왔다. 빌보가 울고 있었다. 두려움에 질린 얼굴로, 눈에선 그의 눈동자가 녹아 흐르는 듯 맑은 눈물이 끊이지 않았다. 온통 힘이 들어간 몸은 잘게 떨리고 있었다. 숨을 조절하는 것도 안에 있는 손 때문에 힘들어하는 것을 보며 소린은 제 분노가 순식간에 죄책감으로 변하는 것을 느꼈다. 땀에 젖은 머리카락을 쓰다듬고 전부 괜찮다고 속삭이고 싶었다. 눈물을 흘리는 얼굴을 들어 제 눈과 마주치게 하고 웃는 것을 보고 싶었다. 제 것을 품고 웃으며 저와 함께 절정을 맞는 빌보를 가지고 싶었다. 그는 이를 악물었다. 빌보가 다치지 않게 손을 빼내는 동안에도, 울음은 그칠 줄을 몰랐다. 터진 눈물은 그동안 자신이 보인 모진 행동을 탓하는 것처럼 아프게 다가왔다. 가슴이 아렸다. 손을 들어 머리를 쓰다듬고 그의 뺨에 입을 맞췄다. 눈물이 흐르는 것을 손가락으로 쓸며 그를 안자 자신에게 매달려 빌보는 눈물을 흘려보냈다. 과한 욕심에 눈이 멀어 그를 아프게 했음에도 빌보는 죄책감과 미안함이 섞인 눈으로 그를 올려다보았다.

"제기랄, 빌보…!"

소린은 그의 얼굴을 감싸며 이마부터 키스를 이어갔다. 양 뺨과 코끝, 피가 맺힌 입술을 조심스레 쓸고 턱을 따라 목으로 내려갔다. 전날 제가 남긴 흔적은 멍이 되어 있었고 소린은 그 모든 곳에 입술을 맞췄다. 부어오른 유두를 핥고 손으로는 빌보의 온몸을 쓸었다. 두려움으로 가라앉았던 욕구가 불을 지피고 있었다. 뜨거워져 오는 몸에 소린은 다시 빌보의 눈을 바라보았다. 무서움이 아닌 간절함과 애원이 뒤섞였다. 그 뒤로 보이는 감정은 해석하지 못한 채, 소린은 아까부터 때를 기다리던 제 성기를 밀어 넣었다. 빌보의 입에서 만족스러운 신음이 터져 나왔고 소린의 눈에는 빌보의 얼굴이 비쳤다.

"흐아.. 아...! 아앗...!! 하아...!!"

그의 몸이 제 성기를 품는 것은 언제나 버거웠다. 조여오는 압박감과 금방이라도 긴장을 놓으면 바로 사정할 것 같은 쾌감과 들이마실수록 진해지는 듯한 빌보의 향은 머릿속을 녹이는 것처럼 달았다. 작은 몸으로 저를 품은 빌보는 정신을 잃고 밀려오는 쾌감에 코트를 움켜쥐고 있었다. 그리고 그는 다시 빌보에게 키스했다. 발갛게 달아오른 얼굴과 입술에 입을 맞추었고 희미하게 빛이 돌아온 빌보의 눈과 마주쳤을 때, 소린은 제 감정이 드러나건 말건 신경 쓰지 않았다. 그리고 그대로 입술을 부볐다. 빌보는 제 혀를 내밀며 쫓아왔고 숨이 모자랄 때까지, 둘은 입술을 붙였다. 허리 아래로 난잡한 움직임이 이어졌어도 위는 서로를 갈구하는 연인처럼 서로를 쓰다듬었다. 빌보의 손은 소린의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 그를 당겼고 소린의 손은 빌보의 뒷머리를 잡은 채 그를 끌어올렸다. 정액과 빌보의 윤활액이 섞여 떨어지고 소린의 바지가 젖어 드는 것도 모른 채 둘은 계속 입을 맞추었다. 그리고 빌보의 손이 그의 머리를 좀 더 파고들었을 때, 소린의 허리가 더 깊게 파고들었다. 질척한 소리가 더 커져갔고 숨이 모자라 가슴이 답답해져 왔다. 마침내 소린이 빌보의 안을 뜨겁게 달구었을 때도, 둘의 입술은 떨어지지 않았다. 숨소리만이, 둘 사이에 있는 유일한 것이었다.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
